One disaster less
by writeforthestars
Summary: A stressed out Draco and the intelligent Hermione find that through some odd connections, they rather need one another more than they ever thought
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

This story does NOT follow the story line of hp nor does it follow every little detail from it. Alot of the stuff, even the spells are from my head so if you mind that, well then I appologize. THANKS! First story, reviews would be lovely :)

His hisses whispered in my head over and over again. "KILL HIM. This is what you were made for Draco" Despite my attempts to sleep in peace, he felt the need to remind me of my mission every living moment. As if I could forget it, as if I'd let myself forget it. I was finally chosen for something important. This was all me for once instead of Potter, Potter, bloody Potter. As hard as this task was, I wouldn't disappoint the Lord. Disappointing him would mean disappointing my Father and more importantly myself. I didn't need anyone's help. Unfortunately mother disagreed. "Draco, he will protect you. I never meant for this to happen to you," She'd cry to me every night once the manor was asleep. To be completely honest with myself, this wasn't ever what I wanted but any chance to stand up against bloody Potter and give him trouble; I wasn't about to pass up. Mother's inability to understand that after being told several times was beyond my understanding. Women.

I packed up my belongings for stupid Hogwarts. One last year and I'd never have to step foot in it again. Ridiculous. That's what everything about that sorry excuse for a school is. I thought I'd managed to leave the Malfoy Manor unnoticed but of course, there were mother and father waiting outside the doors for me. I put down my bags and took mother's hand my own. "Please, stop worrying. It's like every other year I've been gone to that sorry school. Just … please, think of it as no other and keep your worrying to a minimum. There are far more important things for you to worry about right now." I looked across the lawn at "aunt" Bellatrix who was fumbling around with one of the house elves. "Like bloody Bellatrix torturing the filthy elves. Who's gonna do the work around here if she kills them all!" father put his free hand on my shoulder. Instinctively I shoved it aside and stepped back. "Son, you will do this for the dark lord without hesitation, understood?" I nodded, understanding exactly what had to be done. " Good then." Mother's distress never left her face.

"He has vowed to protect you son. Let him assist you if nee-"

"Mother! I don't need assistance from anyone, don't you under-!"

"Draco, listen, only a fool would say no to protection from the most trusted of the target. Now leave son and do not disappoint." With a final hug to mother and father, I was off to the train station.

Potter, Weasley and Granger were in their usual spots in the great hall, no doubt, unaware of what this year was about to bring to them. More pain and torture emotionally than one could endure. Potter could never even imagine what I am capable of doing. Of what I will do. "KILL HIM" my arm burned. Bloody hell. My thoughts were disturbed by Pansy who thought it was a good idea to slip her arms around me in the midst of my thoughts. "Get your hands off me, you whore." I growled through closed teeth. She was annoying. No more than a pass time while I was stuck in this hellhole. She had no brain, no respect, no manners what so ever, despite being a pure blood. She was a clueless bitch. Although I must admit, her looks were of wonder. She had slick dark hair that just caressed her face and a small, fragile body that was none the less fun to meddle with. Not to mention she was always up for some snogging. Filthy though, she was. "Draco, why do you always…"

"Shut up." I stood and walked towards potter with Crabbe behind me as per usual.

"Potter." I smirked. " Thought I'd wish you a well year. Been having a hard time keeping up with everything due to all the fame haven't we? Well then. May this year be… different? Far different." And different it certainly would be, but to my benefit this time. The weasel was stuffing his face like always with anything within reach. "Disgusting, even some pure bloods can be, eh Crabbe? Of course, manners can only be taught to those of class HA!" Crabbe high fived me and Granger's glare grew more and more intense. She wouldn't dare cast a spell in the great hall on me though. She was too good for that. Her hair tamed far more since the previous years, I noticed. "Filthy mudbloods, shouldn't be allowed to step foot in the wizard world! Don't understand how you're still here and alive."


	2. Chapter 2

"THAT'S ENOUGH MALFOY. I've been listening to your stupid nonsense for far too long now; don't think we aren't aware of what's going on right now. And my blood, Malfoy, is of no concern to you. Would we like to relive a certain moment again?" She smirked at me. Stupid mudblood! I gave her a disgusted look and stormed towards the dungeons. "I'll see you later, in class Crabbe." I growled, walking towards my dorm entry. "But you're not going to have dinner?"

"Crabbe, get going now." And with that he left. "Pecifoya" I whispered and the green door to my dorm opened up. I Took off my robes and put on a pair of grey sweatpants. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a small crystal bottle of potion. This was the one I'd mix with his drink to poison him. This would be the end to his great life of achievements by none other than myself. His student, whom he'd protect with his life, if needed. I shook these thoughts from my head and looked down at my arm. "I'm chosen for this. Failures not an option." Was this really what I was born for? To deceive and murder. "STOP! You're bringing down Potter. This is the only way. There's no way out now anyway." For some reason, that didn't bring me as much comfort as I'd hoped. All I had to do now was wait a few days. I walked towards the other side of my bed where a small bump rested. I lifted off the covers to reveal a small birdcage. Inside it, a small bright blue budgie sat, fast asleep. A bird my mother had given me the year I started at Hogwarts. A bird that never aged, to remind me that to her, I would never age. Women. "At least one of us is sleeping well" I climbed into my bed and pulled up my sheets, covering my face. I knew that sleep was no escape from reality, but it was essential to my health.

"KILL. KILL. KILL HIM DRACO. DO NOT LET A MOMENT GO BY THAT DOESSSSSSSSSSN'T REMIND YOU OF YOUR TASK! DRACO… DRACO… KILL DUMBLEDORE."

"STOP!" I sat up, sweating heavily. I looked around the room; it was just as I'd left it. My arm burned more. I brushed back my hair with one trembling hand. I pushed the sheets over, "Crabbe! Wake up and make the bed you fool" I walked to the washroom and splashed water on my face, trying so hard to clear all thoughts from my head for once. But he was still there, in my head, whispering screams to me. Always. I closed my eyes and put both my hands on my face. "This'll be over soon." I told myself.

"What?" I didn't notice Crabbe standing behind me the whole time.

"God Crabbe! I'm in a washroom, have you not heard of privacy, you… forget it."

I pulled on my robes and grabbed my stupid books and headed out. " Pecifoya." I whispered and the door opened. Sure enough, Pansy was waiting there in the common room, wearing her god forbidden white blouse without her robes over it. She was really starting to piss me off now, I had enough on my mind as it was and she only added to it. She was incapable of understanding a thing!

"Pansy, get lost." I scowled at her. Her face softened and she frowned a little. Made no difference to me, I'd seen that act a million times before. She protested for a while but knew better than to push my limits. "Fine. I'll see you around Malfoy" she muttered.

"No, you wont." I whispered just below my breath. There, now that, that's' taken care of, I can focus on what needs to be focused on. I sighed, thinking about my task and then the dark lord and all under his influence. Potter was really gonna get it. "Alohamora" I spoke and walked out of the dungeons, to my first class. What was it again? I checked my timetable and of course it was stupid potions with the Gryffindors. Mind you, it wasn't potions that I disliked; it was the stupid Gryffindors and stupid Harry and his stupid friends. Sure enough, as I walked in, Granger was being her usual, know it all mudblood self. Impressive for a girl to actually be able to comprehend knowledge. A mud blood girl. Snape was still professor for potions; thank Merlin, the only prof that doesn't side with stupid Harry's team. I put down my books and dismissively watched the Liquid luck, potion brewing demonstration. I could use some luck. A hole ton of it would be nice.

Hermione Granger

I knew something was off the minute he didn't argue back with me in the great hall! Malfoy never came into potions without snarling at Harry or one of us and above that, he had always looked to be quite interested in potions. Today though, he wasn't looking at the demonstration, he was looking right through it. He was here but his thoughts weren't. He seemed far too dismissive for the Mafloy I'd gotten used to knowing. All this I could understand, simply by observing him. I'm a genius! I smiled to myself before restlessly tapping Harry's shoulder. "Harry! Look at him, I told you this morning too. Something's off. I just, something feels different. He's never like this, what if he's up to something or worse, knows something!" Harry was barely listening to me and that annoyed me more than anything. Was I not worth listening to, or was Harry being kept up from the nightmares again? Whatever it was, he really needed to listen to me right now. "Hermione, please. I can see that he looks bored; I hardly doubt that means anything though? I have days I feel like him, Ron has days he feels like him, you're the only one who doesn't, so of course it feels off to you." He stated going off. I should've known better than to be talking in Snape's class. " Something to share Potter? Granger? Something funny on the slytherin's side perhaps?" I hid my pink face in my books and nodded.

"Sorry sir"

After class, I stormed off to the library to sit and think. How could Harry not give a single thought to what I had to say? GOD, he can be so thick sometimes! Discussing it with Ron would be useless seeing as he holds no capability to understand observations. Dense, he was dense. I frowned and put my head down on the table, holding it. What if Draco knows something, we ought to know. What is it, that's making him so… maybe Harry was right? I mean it's only been a day. A couple more days of observation were essential. Yes. Perfect. I smiled. Now, how to observe him more was the question.

Draco Malfoy

I didn't like the way she was looking at me from her side. I hardly even noticed until Snape spoke but I could almost swear, in that second, I saw a hint of concern hidden on Granger's face. What could possibly be concerning her? It didn't matter. I needed to focus. I skimmed through all my classes and once again, skipped dinner, having too much on my mind. I went to my dorm and pulled out the bottle of potion. I slipped a couple drops into a fancy bottle, made of wood, carved with the symbol of Hogwarts, that I'd planned on giving to Lupin who would then give it to Dumbledore. The plan was set; all I needed to do was plant the bottle in Lupin's room. I put down the bottle on my bed and concentrated hard, trying to block out the voices in my head. "Mobiliarbus." And the bottle vanished. I knew where it would be. I knew what I'd just done. I knew what I'd just started but I didn't feel pleased at all. The sweat on my forehead, dripped faster and faster. The room suddenly grew far too hot. "A- aqua" I poured a handful of water into my shaking palm and drank. Inhale, Exhale. I stood up and wiped my face. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger

He wasn't in the great hall for dinner again. I couldn't spot him anywhere. Where was he? What was he doing? I had a gut feeling he wasn't up to anything good. I sighed and drank some pumpkin juice. "Hermione, are you still thinking about Malfoy? I told you not to worry, god you overthink far too much. He is not the one we need to be worried about, don't you understand? We need to focus on … Voldemort right now and Voldemort only!" Harry whispered loud enough so that only Ron and I could hear and of course, he was right. Voldemort was the one we should be worrying about, but why did I feel like Malfoy and him could be connected? And why didn't Harry or Ron? The fact was, that I had no evidence and evidence was all I needed! "What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked. I had no idea what they were talking about; I was too lost in my own head. "Sorry?" They both looked at me dumbfounded. "Why are you so restless Hermione!? You're being dumb thinking about that bully." Ron exclaimed, frightening me a little, I'd never seen him actually yell at me. Why was he even raising his voice at me? And calling ME dumb. God! Evidence. I'd wait another day to observe. He'd seemed all the same as yesterday in potions, our only class together today.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Do NOT call me dumb and do NOT raise your voice at me. Sorry that some of us are actually capable of thoughts Ron! You are so dense!" I could feel my blood rushing to my head and bubbling inside of me. That's what he does to me. Makes my blood bubble! The two just sat there glaring at me, knowing I don't often lose my temper. I took a deep breath and went straight to my room. I changed into my nightgown and looked out the window. "What is this strange feeling?" I whispered to myself, wondering why the boys refused to believe me. Why were they so distant from me? Malfoy is known to be dark and this may be a sign of some sort I just don't know what it means yet. The sky was dark and no stars were to be seen tonight, a thick fog had been held over Hogwarts for a while now. Only god knew when it would go away. I pulled out a picture from my bag of my parents and kissed it. "I miss you mom and dad."

Draco Malfoy

"Draco, the dark lord is NOT happy with you, what are you doing? Let me assist you!" Snape spat in my face, holding me back against the wall.

"No! I was chosen for this! I can. I will do it, I just… I can do this, I don't need your help okay!" I shoved him back and stormed to my room. How could things have gone so wrong? I had everything set everything was planned out and then. Why? "Pecifoya!" I slammed the door and pulled off my sweater, I was sweating, I was hot, I couldn't feel myself and the bloody mark was stinging like hell! He was mad. My head spun and the sweat wouldn't stop! "I don't wanna!" I cried to myself. My cheeks grew wetter and wetter and terror filled me from head to toe. "KILL DRACO!" hisses and screams filled my head, terror poisoned my body. Father had sold his soul to the devil and I followed the path. Why! "Alohamora!" Snape burst in. I turned to face him, eyes blood shot and angry, I was filled with panic. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Listen to me you bumbling idiot. This is not over. You have time and lots of it! You know what to do. Do you want to come above Potter or not. Think Malfoy. Think."

He left and I did think. I sat there thinking as my head rang. Slowly, my mind cleared and I calmed myself down enough to sit down without panicking. So what if that bottle hadn't gotten where I had intended? So what if it had been discovered, no one knew it was I. All I needed to do was think and come up with another plan. Simple. Then why did it not seem so simple to me? Why was it always easier said than done? I sighed. "Potter. This isn't over at all yet. It's only just begun" I grinned just as Crabbe stepped in the dorm. "Woa. What happened to you?" I looked at myself. My shirt was still sweaty; hair still plastered to my forehead and my shoulder was red from Snape. "I went for a little trip. No need to think it over. Go." Of course this was his dorm too, he didn't leave. He sat down on his bed and studied me. I turned my face. "What are you looking at?" I hissed.

"Man, you just haven't been at dinner for 2 days. I thought maybe…"

"I have enough on my plate." I spoke quietly, "I mean, I ate a lot at lunch you fool."

I was tired. Too tired to think anymore and certainly too tired to eat. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote to my mother.

Mother,

The deed will be done, tell father not to doubt my abilities. I'm tired mother.

I opened my eyes and looked around the dorm, rubbing my eyes. Potions were first today meaning Granger would be glaring at me as usual. What was it with her? I didn't want to worry myself about nonsense like her when I had much greater difficulties to be thinking about. God. It was still early, but I decided to shower and head to class anyway. No doubt the school would be attending breakfast in the great hall right now, including Crabbe and Pansy. "Pecifoya" I stepped out of my dorm to see Pansy standing there. Not again.

"Malfoy. You haven't been in the great hall. Where are you all the time?" she spoke smugly. "None of your sorry business Pansy. Get lost."

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way she stares at you in potions." She hissed bringing her snarling face closer to mine. "Don't think I don't know where you are when you're missing from the great hall and she leaves early. Malfoy. She's a filthy-"

"Pansy shut the fuck up! What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

I pushed her as hard as I could. Granger had been leaving the great hall early but what did that have to do with me? Pansy, that rat. If she spoke of this rumor to anyone else… I swear! "Listen you bloody whore. Keep your filthy mouth shut. I would NEVER … with a mudblood. Disgusting that you would even think me that low." She looked relieved, not that it mattered a bit. "Obliviate!" I shoved the door and left to potions.

Granger

He was there, like always. He came earlier today, earlier than me. I was the second one in there. He sat on his side, I on mine. "Stop it Granger. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Stop watching me." He snarled at me. I was astonished but nonetheless surprised he had caught on. He wasn't dumb, that's for sure. I hid my face in my book and muttered, "I simply don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." With that, Pansy walked in and Malfoy grabbed her wrist, propping her up on his desk to snog her. She wrapped legs around Malfoy as he ran his hands all over her. Gross. I did however notice, he didn't let her touch him; her hands never left her side. Interesting. This was half hearted as well. Malfoy, what is going on with you? I wondered. Harry came and sat beside me. "God, ew, Make them stop."

"Disgusting I know. Just read your text Harry, no need to pay attention to them." He smiled, "Finally quit worrying about it I see. Good " hahaha. I thought. Good. Right.

Malfoy

Another day of classes passed, another meal skipped, another day closer to the deed and I still didn't have a plan. I didn't go to my dorm right away today. I sat in the empty potions class, gripping my head in my hands, pulling my hair. The dark mark certainly was stinging more and more by the day and the voices getting louder as well. Mother had written back this morning. She, of course, told me she was proud of me. Like that made a difference. Like anything made a bloody difference! The dark lord had ended my bird's life. Like that made a difference. Lives were ending and that was a fact. That was reality. This is my reality. "Hi." Once again, my thoughts were interrupted. It wasn't pansy's voice though. It was granger's eyes, my red eyes met with. Her eyes filled with concern. Concern I never understood. When I didn't reply to her, she spoke again. "Hey?"

"Go away mudblood. Why are you here?" Rage was building up inside of me; I just wanted to be alone. What was it with her anyway, creeping me all the time. I really didn't want to have to deal with it but I mean, she wasn't going away, Bloody hell. To make matters worse, my arms was burning and stinging more than ever. She seemed to fidget a little until she sat down with a sigh. "I know… you know I've been. Well watching you. Might as well tell you, everyone already thinks I'm mad, why not one more?" I had no idea what on earth she was going off about, I was in far too much pain to care. "Look. I've just noticed something off about you. You seem out of it. I'm curious. Of course, I don't expect you to tell me and yeah I still don't trust a word you say, you're cold." This sounded like a well-rehearsed Granger speech. She didn't stop just yet. She took in a deep breath and quickly muttered, " However, I have noticed you haven't been in the great hall for any meals, the past 3 days and for any wizard's health, that is a threat, as head girl, I obey my duties to watch and help all that I need to. So. I um, brought you something." She flinched and held out a plate full of food as far out as possible. I didn't know what to- I was shocked.

"Potter…" I spoke through gritted teeth, "He put you up to this didn't he" I laughed. "Of course. He notices me being different and sends the mudblood to get information. Brilliant!" God, Potter had done it this time! That bloody coward too scared to come up to me himself! I shoved her plate out of my face and before she could speak, I was standing face to face with Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brilliant eh Potter? Sending over Granger to get information from me? Getting her to act all sweet and persuade me! You think I know something don't you? Let me confirm that for you. Keep your snotty little mudblood out of my face. Potter!"

"What… Hermione!" I heard him as I turned around. "I told you to give it up, there's nothing there! God Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that. You lied? Why Hermione?" That meant he hadn't sent the Granger girl… meaning she had come herself. Why would she bring me food though? God, I'm worrying over nothing. As if it mattered at all to me?

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day. It had to be done and I had to focus. Utterly Focus. I was walking towards the dungeons as I spotted her again. Not again.

"You didn't let me talk." She muttered. "I just wanted to give you the food so you don't shrivel up. Here," she handed me the plate and sprinted towards her common room, with scarlet eyes. Those stupid eyes always filled with concern, when I looked at them. My stomach growled. I guess I did need some food after all. I ate and went straight to bed. "Tomorrow" I told myself looking at the stars.

Granger

"Tomorrow" I told myself looking at the stars. Tomorrow, I'd leave him alone. Curiosity killed the cat didn't it? I really needed to stop doing this! But from all my observing, I did find something. I found a lonely, bloody eyed, Draco Malfoy. What caused those eyes to bleed? Stop it Hermione! You're doing it again. It doesn't matter.

"It doesn't matter," I told myself, gazing out at the night sky. Stars at last. I smiled and returned to my bed. I hope he ate, for the sake of humanity.

Malfoy

"Don't you understand? You can't help me! I have to do this! I have to kill you! …Or he's gonna kill me!" My hands trembled more than they ever had, my eyes wouldn't stop watering. I didn't want to do this. I really, really did not want to do this. How could I do this? My hands refused to move, the sweat didn't fail to pour and the room grew heavy with darkness. Why! "I'm so sorry. I don't want to- I have to-"

"AVADA CADAVRA!" The room went black and I fell. The last thing I remember was that avada cadavra performed by Snape and not me. I woke up in my room with Snape. "The deed has been done. The dark lord does not need to know by whom it was performed. Rest here at Hogwarts; I will be gone for a few weeks now. Do NOT speak of it to anyone. Dumbledore simply fell off the astronomy tower. That. Is. All. Goodbye." It was over, but it had just begun. Oh the war had just begun. What was happening? I never imagined… I can't believe it. Dumbledore is dead. I … what will the dark lord say to me? So many terror filled thoughts filled my head, I couldn't, I just couldn't function. I grabbed the wall and found my way out of my dorm towards Moaning Myrtle's washroom. I couldn't breath, everything was heavy and hot. Just before the washroom, I saw her face. Then everything went black.

I woke up on the same floor I'd passed out on with Granger performing healing spells on my head. Undoubtedly, there was that look of concern in her brown eyes again. Why was she always so concerned! Why was she helping me, more importantly? "Get your…" I hesitated. "hands off of me, mud blood." She quickly pulled away, hands trembling, eyes watering. What the bloody hell was going on?

"We're not friends or anything ofcourse, I know that. We're on opposite sides, I know that too but…" she trailed off. "You're injured so badly, you fainted and I didn't know what to do! I can't just walk away when I see someone in pain and know that I can still try to help no matter how much I hate you. I know you don't want my help, call me whatever you want, I'm used to it anyway. Just let me do what my morals are telling me to." I was taken back by Granger's speech. I didn't know what to say, I'd only ever known to insult the mudblood. She was healing my wounds now, my wounds, where did they come from? My head spun and suddenly, all the memories of the past few hours came rushing back. Dumbledore was dead. The last thing I remembered before my vision started to blur once more was Granger screaming in my face. Stupid Granger.

Granger

I had no idea what to do, all I could think of was to vanish him to my dorm. Being the head girl, I had a dorm to myself that I didn't have to share so that was good. God what was I doing! Helping the enemy, Harry would be so upset with me if he found out! More than he already was. And Ron! He would ofcourse just take it all the wrong way. What could I have done though? I didn't have many options. Leave him there to be found by someone else, perhaps too late, or help! This wasn't even the worst part. When he woke up, he'd surely rage! I gathered all my thoughts and courage and dashed to the side of my bed in my room where he lay. I had healed most of the wounds and stopped the bleeding with the potion I thankfully had in my bag. From careful observations and tests, I'd realized he had fainted to due too much blood loss and another hour would have done it. I finished patching up the last bit on his forehead and sat down on the floor letting out a long sigh of relief. I'd done it! "Good job Hermione, you've saved another life today. Well done," I told myself, unaware that Malfoy had regained conscience. "Where am I?" He spoke in quiet whimpers. I took in a deep breath and explained what had happened, trying to show him I wasn't scared or concerned a bit, which of course, I wasn't. This was simply an opportunity to get more info, I thought to myself. He carefully steadied himself up on his elbow and reached for him wand. I wasn't sure what he'd do next, to be completely honest, I was scared he was gonna curse me but he didn't. "Aqua" he spoke simply and drank the water. Unsure where to go from here, the room fell silent. His face was expressionless and pale. I wasn't sure if that was normal or due to the blood loss, I never have really examined his face closely. I tugged on my sleeve and finally broke the silence. "I think you need to…" I took in another deep breath. "Eat. This is my dorm, I… I didn't know where else. You were muttering not the hospital wing while you were unconscious. You can leave whenever you like, my job is done." He coughed disturbingly and dropped back on the bed, flat, wheezing. I could hear the blood in his throat. What the hell had caused- NO! I was doing it again. Mind your own business Hermione. I quickly rushed to do another healing spell and hand him a glass of water. He took it without once looking in my eyes. At last he spoke, "I can't… move." I desperately searched for a response but found no such thing. I could tell, he needed rest badly but he couldn't just stay in my room. Malfoy shouldn't even be in my room in the first place. I paced back and forth in front of the fire I had magically lit. "You're in my room. You shouldn't be here. If anyone finds out… oh my god. You can't move, great! You need rest, you need water, and you need food, what am I going to do? I can't just leave you unattended. Why won't you go to the hospital wing! I don't know what to do, I can't do this, I have class, I'm going to be late for dinner oh my-"

"Granger! Shut up. In case you're forgetting, you are the one who brought me here in the first place. I can hardly believe I'm in this filth. If I could move, believe me, I'd be out of here in a split second, obliviating all your filthy memory of this event." He went into another short coughing fit, holding one hand up as to tell me not to come any closer. I bit my nails, nervously, unsure of what to do about this whole god forbidden situation. I couldn't even tell Harry, he's already so upset with me.

"Listen, I don't want to be here, as much as you don't want me to be here." He hesitated and I knew where he was going with this. It took every bone in my body to pull myself together and say the words I was about to. The words, I never thought I'd hear myself say, even in a parallel dimension. "You can stay here Malfoy. I know you won't tell me why you need to and quite frankly, I have other things to worry myself about so… stay until you're well enough to move, then leave." I can't believe I'd just done that. He lied there awkwardly, I'm sure he was thinking about thanking me but his super ego would never let him do that. I wasn't sure what I'd just gotten myself into. I felt scared but braver; after all, this was my opportunity. I grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and a tray of food and put it by his side. I pushed back my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my books. "Don't expect me to be doing anything that's not necessary for you here. I'll bring you food and water. I'll heal your wounds and that's all." Just before I left the door I swear, I heard what sounded like a thank you but it must be my head!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hello readers, I'd really appreciate reviews and follows just to know you guys are interested. I initially started this story for myself so it's more to my likings than perhaps yours but feedback is wonderful and possibly helpful too! Thanks xo

Draco

As I lay there in Granger's bed, staring out at the night sky, I reminisced on all that had happened the last few hours. Dumbledore had been killed by Snape, the news of his death would surely spread within a week if not earlier; He was supposed to be away "traveling" right now, I had wounds from, I don't even know what? Hermione Granger, the mud blood had saved my life and I was currently in her room, unable to move my limbs. My head pounded though my arm had momentarily stopped aching and I was thankful for the voices to have stopped too. I leaned back, wondering why Granger's eyes looked so tired. Why had she saved me? The Gryffindor in her, no doubt had told her to be the hero. I smirked. I tried all day to prop myself out of the bed, failing each time. My legs gave out. This was surely Snape's doing so I wouldn't be able to move. Damn him! He thought it was a good idea to keep me undercover for the next little while but according to me that would obviously only rase suspicion. I felt so frustrated and angry, I wanted to break something. Then she came in. She threw her books aside and was beside me before I knew it, applying some sort of potion to my head and handing me a glass of water. "Harry almost came inside today. Merlin, I don't know what I would have done if he did! God, why aren't your bruises healing! If you're gonna be here, I think I deserve to know what caused these?" she questioned. If I knew, I may have told her but I didn't. "None of your business mud blood." There was a hint of unmistakable hurt in her eyes that was gone as fast as it came. I looked away. Her stupid mudblood eyes.

"Fine. Do it yourself then!"

"What! I CANT do it myself! Fine, fine, I'll tell you." God, she was stubborn. I searched my mind for a believable excuse but I knew she was too smart. "Snape and I had a slight misunderstanding." I swear her eyes opened wider than they ever should, in that moment. "SNAPE did this to you?! Oh my god, I have to tell Harry. Why…"

"NO. It's far from what you think Granger, it's better that's all you know okay. Keep your filthy little mouth shut and don't make me obliviate you with the little strength I have left." She was quiet momentarily and then she began talking again. Always talking, talking, talking! I don't even know what she was going off about, all I could think of was when the next meeting would be and how on earth I'd get there. And classes, how am I supposed to get to stupid classes?

"What day is it?"

"What? Oh it's Friday." She said startled. I nodded and looked away. I can't believe I was stuck here with someone as lowly as her. What had I done to deserve this fate? She walked over to the bathroom and came back in more casual clothes. She put an apple by my side as well as a goblet of water. I watched her turn and sit by the fire. She seemed to look nervous and I could somehow, unexplainably feel fright hidden inside her. It was weird, like I could sense it. I'd never noticed that she could actually keep quiet for more than 2 minutes. This was new to me. I looked around the room. Books everywhere. Books on history or wizardry, books on herbology, books on … Veelas. I shivered with a completely false thought. She was still sitting there awkwardly with book in hand and nose in the book. Her hair, once again, wasn't fuzzy. Mudblood, I thought to myself. Her blood isn't pure… but what the hells this weird feeling about her. I shook my head and let out a painful cough. She was startled but didn't move. Like she had said, she'd only do what was necessary for me. I could handle a few coughs. I didn't need her anyway. This was just a temporary hide out I needed to be under (according to Snape) currently and by luck, I didn't even have to lift a finger for it. Literally. I coughed again, my chest stinging with burns inside it. I could feel the blood turn cold as it ran down my arm then suddenly hot. I grasped my arm, "AGH… no!"

"What's wrong? What's happening, I made sure everything was patched up, what could possibly be hurting now?" Okay, despite my current state of immense pain, I was positive the concern in Granger's eyes was for me, although I had no idea why.

I couldn't tell her about my arm. I had to act quickly on this one. "Nothing. Just my … coughing, it's nothing. Leave." I grunted, still in as much pain. She looked bitterly at me and spat, "This is my dorm. Do NOT tell me to leave Malfoy." The nerve she had to talk to me so bitterly. Stupid mudblood. I was so filled with rage and pain, I couldn't stand it. I grabbed her wrists and brought her face closer to mine. She squirmed like the little rat she was. "Listen carefully mudblood. No one told you to heal me. In fact, if I informed your little friends, they would abandon you within the snap of a finger. Don't talk to me like that, you filthy ungrateful creature!" I spat in her face. Panic attacked her defenseless face as she wiggled to get out of my grip desperately. "You're hurting me. You can't do this in my own do-"

"OH But I can Granger. You were right. I am involved with the dark lord and I can hurt you in ways you'd never imagine in your darkest days. Look at my arm Granger. Look at it. You know what that means don't you? And if you want to bloody live to see day light, you better cooperate. Understood mudblood?" So much for not telling her about my arm. She was shaking by this point and I barely noticed. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't stop it. I was enraged and couldn't stop myself. She knew I was a death eater. She'd seen the mark. She wouldn't tell a soul out of fear for her friends' safety and for that, I was certain. The stinging stopped which meant there would be no meeting tonight, thank god. I let go of her and fell back on the bed. She sprinted away from me and cast a protective barrier around herself where she sat, by the fire. My stomach ached, but it wasn't from any wounds.

She didn't speak for the next few days, only brought me what I needed and left after that. I don't know where she went. She didn't even come back to sleep in the dorm at nights. Where could she be sleeping? Clearly not with Potter or Weasley as they had no idea about this situation. I cursed myself once more for being in such a situation in the first place. I didn't care where she went.

Granger

I was getting used to the quiet Malfoy, but it was only a matter of time before the stupid git was back. I can't believe how shocked I was at his words; I should've expected it. It's Malfoy after all. His threats were enough to keep me quiet for now though. He was in my room, there wasn't much I could do. I pulled the invisibility cloak around myself. I'd been sleeping in the room of requirement. It was too uncomfortable to be in the same room as Malfoy. I don't know why I had gotten myself into this mess. I checked my watch, it was just after 8, breakfast should be ready. I pulled off the cloak and headed to the great hall to sit with Harry and Ron. "Hermione, what is wrong? You're so quiet lately, is it what we said?" Harry hesitated. I sighed, not knowing what to tell them. I'd never lied to my bestfriends, as annoying as they may be at times. I nodded. "Hermione," harry spoke again, "I've been thinking about what you said earlier about Malfoy. I mean… maybe I was wrong. I haven't seen him in class or the great hall all weekend. What if…?" Now it was my turn to shut them down. Show them what it felt like. "He's probably gone to the Malfoy manor for the weekend or something, don't stress about it." He looked nervous but understood it was his que to stop talking. After breakfast I told the boys, I needed to study, they insisted they come along but I squirmed my way out of it by promising I'd attend their Gryffindor dinner tonight. I was a Gryffindor after all, despite my role as head girl. I closed my eyes just before entering my dorm, to mentally prepare myself for Malfoy. Sure enough, he was fast asleep, or so I thought. I tip toed into my shower and let out a long breath of relief. The past few days had been so stressful. Why I saved Malfoy, I'd never know. Why potions class was so dull, I'd never understand and why Harry and Ron were so irritating lately was beyond my understanding of boys. I pulled my messy brown hair up into a bun and wrapped a towel around me. Just as I stepped out, there he was! Speechless, I gripped my towel as tight as I could, "I thought you…" He pinned me back against the shower door, enabling me to finish my sentence. Why was he doing this, a tear escaped my eye, I blinked fiercely. His brows furrowed and his smug smirk appeared on his face. "Scared Granger? Scared to be so close to a death eater?" his breath was hot against my ear, I shivered. I gulped and moved my head left to right as fast as I could, trying to show him I wasn't scared at all. "I don't believe you Granger. You're lying to me. How could you be such a traitor and save a death eater's life. Why didn't you turn me in when I told you? Too scared of course." He let out an uncomfortable laugh. He was gripping my arms against the glass shower door too tightly. "Stop it Malfoy! You don't frighten me one bit!" I spat at him through gritting teeth, eager to be released from his grip. He moved closer and his nose just touched mine. "Why you? Why does it have to be you?" His silver eyes shone bright and he released his grip on me. I was breathless and shaking. What just happened? He limped back over to the bed and sat down. I quickly pulled on some clothes, still shaking. I peered over to where he was, now standing beside my bed. "Granger… I'm… I …" He stumbled upon his words, "I'm sorry." I couldn't believe my ears! Did he just apologize to me? In all the years Id known Malfoy, not once had I heard him apologize to anyone. I could still hardly breath.

"Listen. I'm never gonna say that again. Something comes over me and I just get so… So angry, I don't know. It's not me, I swear." He sighed. "I can't leave your dorm for another week at least, I don't want Crabbe to see me. I'm well enough to sleep by the fire." And with that he walked towards the fire, leaving the bed for me. I was beyond confused right now. First he attacks me and demands to know why I saved him, a question to which I don't even know the answer to and then he sacrifices a bed for me? My head spun and I wished so badly that things could go back to the way they had been when I first got here. Hopeless, I frowned. I skipped the Gryffindor dinner and went for my bed. How long had it been since I've slept in a bed? I put up several barrier charms and peacefully closed my eyes.

I woke early the next morning. Harry, Ron and I had a mission today. Go to Malfoy manor and find… We weren't exactly sure what we were finding actually. It was supped to be a horcrux, I'd read a lot on it but it could be any object ranging from inanimate to an organism. I pulled on jeans and my Hogwarts sweater. I was ready today. I quickly glanced over at Malfoy and gave him a disgusted look. He could get himself food and water today.

I met up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor's common room. They asked about why I hadn't attended dinner last night and Ron seemed the most upset but they understood how stressful life was for me. Or at least they thought they did.

Fortunately, we managed to escape back from the Malfoy manor unnoticed, unfortunately, we found nothing. It was all a waste.

"I don't even know where to start next. We're back at square one Hermione!" Harry said, frustrated of course. Harry was suffering, knowing there was so much he could do but not being able to do anything. I could see it on his face, every day and there was nothing I could do to make him feel better. There was nothing anyone could do. I'd been so caught up in my own problems lately, I hadn't given Harry much thought. He had dark circles under his eyes, clearly from his nightmares about Voldemort keeping him up every night. "Harry, is it the nightmares again?" I asked, leaning towards him more, trying to ignore Ron stuffing his face with food.

"Yeah. It's like he can torture me in my sleep. They're not gonna stop Hermione." His voice was monotone and numb. He looked numb. I worried about him. It wasn't easy being Harry Potter's bestfriend, watching him suffer and not being able to do anything about it. "Hey Hermione, did you do something new with your hair? It looks sort of well, nice." Ron gave me a crooked smile. Disgusting. I can' believe he's talking about this when Harry is clearly hurting. Ron was so oblivious. I smiled weakly at him. We got up and headed to the library to research Horcruxes more. Of course, I'd already read every book on them in the forbidden part of the library so that was completely pointless. Harry sat in his chair rubbing his temples. He needed sleep. "Come on Harry, I think you should try to sleep. I'll make you some tea with sleeping potion to help. He gave me a comforting smile and took my hand to pull himself up. He looked so tired. Ron lingered behind. Once I gave Harry tea, I headed towards my dorm, reflecting on all that had happened today. We had no luck in finding anything of importance and we were a day closer to the war. Dumbledore was still "traveling" whatever that meant. Ginny was walking towards the Gryffindor dorms with a couple books in her hands. She was the innocent one. I was glad Harry had decided to keep all the missions shadowed from her. She didn't need to worry herself. She was a sweetheart indeed, the opposite on Ronald. We smiled as we passed one another. I opened the door to my dorm and fell to my knees.

"What is happening? What's the matter?" I screamed, steadying myself, moving closer to him but a safe distance away. "Stay … away. I'm fine."

"NO! You don't look fine!" I screamed back at him.

Malfoy was on the floor, grasping his twitching, red arm, his face red, his hair wet from sweat. He was talking through grunts barely being able to get his voice out. I had no idea what was happening. Did he eat something he shouldn't have?

I took a step towards him. "STOP Granger. Don't come closer to me you…." He whimpered in pain but I did as I was told. A Few moments later he stopped moving. He fell back and sighed. Tears streamed down my face and I rushed to his side.

I helped him up to the bed. "What…" I sobbed.

He looked confused and studied me before answering carefully.

"I have to go." He said simply and before I could protest due to his current state, he was gone. I was alone in my room just like I'd wanted so badly but then why didn't it feel right? I couldn't hold back my curiosity this time; I needed to know what happened to him there! Did I do something wrong? Something was happening and I could feel it. Something bad was happening with him. I could feel it. Why could I feel it?


	6. Chapter 6

Draco

My suspicions have been confirmed. Just as I thought, it's her. I could see it in her eyes before, but it was clearer than ever today. Perfect, just what I needed, I thought to myself as I walked in the doors of Malfoy Manor. Bloody Manor didn't feel like home at all anymore. I wondered if it ever would again. My entire body ached, but I kept my composure. I had to. I'd used several healing charms to look as ordinary as I possibly could. No doubt, Snape would be there today. Bloody hell. I walked towards the long table filled with death eater and sat down beside father. He gave me a hard pat on the back unaware of how painful it was. I flinched. In the meeting, Voldemort acknowledged the death of Dumbledore proudly and confirmed that everyone was doing his or her tasks properly. As Snape had said, Voldemort thought I was the one to murder Dumbledore. Father held his head high, proudly. I thought about Granger's face before I apparated here. Why was SHE sobbing? Never in my years of being at Hogwarts had I seen her actually fall apart. I hadn't even been able to make her cry with all my teasing! "Draco, your thoughts are not with us. Draco, I think a lesson musst be taught today." His cold, reeking breath touched my skin, snapping me out of my thoughts and god did it burn. I bowed my head. "Yes my lord."

Granger

I sat on my bed; knees both in my hands, finally putting myself back together. I thought back to just before he had disappeared. I thought about the pain I could feel. I thought about the look on his face and I thought about why on earth it mattered even a bit to me. I couldn't answer these questions without him. I waited, keeping myself calm.

A dark figure appeared and crumbled to the floor once again. I ran to his side and lifted the hood. "Malfoy!" I yelled. All the blood in my body felt like it had frozen in place and I couldn't process anything. I couldn't stay calm anymore. His eyes had dark circles under them, eyes that refused to open. Burns and scars covered his face, no doubt trailing down his body. I shuttered at the mere thought of what it would be like under his shirt. I cried and I cried and I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't know what to do anymore; I didn't know what was wrong. I wanted to know what had caused him this pain and destroy every last bit of matter that composed it. I could feel fire inside of me as I took in a few deep breaths and magically put him on my bed. I could fix him; I just needed a little time. "Listen to me you git," I whispered through tears. "You have to stay strong okay? You can't bloody die, oh look at you!" Just then, like my voice had perhaps found its way into his head, his arm twitched up near mine. I looked at it and instinctively touched it once, before pulling away. Healer Hermione mode activated.

Draco

She was still bloody crying when I gained conscience. I slowly opened my eyes to see her looking down at me, eyes flooding with water that showed no sign of stopping. I didn't want to see her cry. I closed my eyes again, wishing this would all go away, but I knew that was inevitable. "Draco… please? What is going on?" she cried. Her hair was a mess. "On first name basis now, are we Granger?" I smirked at her, to show her some comfort that I was still the same old cocky Malfoy she hated. Unfortunately that just made her cry more and it was unusually unbearable.

I raised one hand carefully to her face and wiped a tear stricken cheek.

"Stop it."

I took in a heavy breath trying not to move and finally spoke. "I'm imprinted to you. I don't know ho- I don't know why. My mother said it happens to some wizards and not to others but you must know about it. It's more common in Veelas and well, I have some Veela in my blood." She nodded. I can't believe I was telling her this. "I know." She whispered. "I could feel it…"

Now I was confused. From what I had read, she wasn't bound to being imprinted to me, or anything simply because I was to her. I was about to yell at her to quit her babbling until she spoke again.

"I can … I can feel what you feel. I've read about it. It's so rare to happen like this. To both of us, I mean. Oh my god, this is so not good."

"You think I don't know that?" there was silence. I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't surprised Granger had caught on. She was smart. "I've been denying it to myself for days, but the truth is," I began "I've known since the day you brought me dinner in the potions lab. I can't explain what I feel…" I trailed off. She never looked into my eyes; she focused on the ground, unsure of how to proceed with this. See the thing is, certain wizards have genes that cause them to imprint with someone. When she dies, I die and when I die, she dies. I can't even explain the need I feel to keep her alive and watch over her. I couldn't die or she would. This feeling, this stupid feeling I can't get rid of no matter what! I had never in my life felt so connected with someone and so closely too. "How can this… We're about to fight a war on opposite sides. Why's this happening Granger?" I was so stunned at the knowledge I'd been imprinted with a mudblood but spending the days here with her, I'd realized that no one could ever be as caring as this mudblood. She took in her sworn enemy and shed tears for him. That still didn't make her blood pure. I don't know if I'd ever understand her. I was too into my thoughts to notice she was still crying until one of her tears hit my face. I realized how close she was to me and could feel myself grow warmer. "Why are you still crying?"

She tucked a loose strand of her messy hair behind an ear and said, "I thought what he did to Harry in his nightmares was bad… I… you're so hurt, How can I feel this bad for someone? I'm… you and me, what this is, is inevitable and at the same time hopelessly disastrous!" She was trembling, shaking; she was clearly uptaken by shock. She knew exactly how I felt, exactly how much pain I felt. She felt it too.

"I'm so sorry you had to… I forgot you felt it too." I couldn't make eye contact with her at this point. How could I have forgotten she felt the crusiatus curse too! How could I be so dumb! "How could I…"

"No! I didn't feel nearly what you must have. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurting so much, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. Why is it always that I can't do anything to help?" she sobbed louder. Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger was breaking down. I could feel the sorrow inside her. I could see her falling apart in her eyes. It was weird, I've never felt anything like this I've never known this. I reached towards her hand and gently held it. " You can Granger. You have been helping me. Just stay here by me tonight, will you? I'll be fine and so you will be too. You're gonna be fine okay?" It was so unusual to let out everything I've been feeling inside me the past days. It was comforting to not have to explain much to her because she knew exactly how I felt and I knew exactly how she felt. This connection … what was coming was inevitable, as she'd said. We were doomed from the beginning fighting on opposite sides. If only there were someway I could keep her safe…

"Malfoy?"

"What?

"I'm scared. I'm scared because I … I'm scared." My face got hot, knowing what I was about to say and do was something the Draco Malfoy she knew, or anyone for that matter never would.

"Hermione, I'm not gonna hurt you. You've read enough on…this to know that I never would. Sometimes something just overcomes me and I feel so angry. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with … him. You don't have to be scared with me alive. I never thought I'd say any of this to anyone, especially not you." She moved more onto the bed, clearly looking unsure weather to take offense or comfort in what I'd just said. I was so bad at this, god damn it! "Look, I'm not good at telling you…"  
"You don't have to."

The room was silent. And then I let go of her hand and finally said it.

"Sleep with me tonight Hermione." Her face was priceless.

"God, you're childish. I've taken your bed and you're having to sleep on the floor, that's why mudblood. I wont touch you. I feel calmer and warmer with your presence. " I scowled at her. She took a heavy breath and slid in beside me, facing me, looking straight into my eyes this time. I didn't think she would.

"Are you scared of me Granger?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you scared of me Granger?" I asked her, keeping my face expressionless, even though that wouldn't do any good if she was good enough at feeling what I did.

Granger

I looked at his silver eyes, as if for the first time. I'd never noticed how tired they were. I'd only known the hateful Draco Malfoy who was determined to ruin me.

I knew what I felt though and I knew what he did too.

"No. You don't frighten me." I spoke more confidently than it had sounded in my head. His lips twitched upwards on his right. I smiled to myself and thought of what was happening. Draco Malfoy was my mate. He was sleeping in my bed with me and he felt warmer and safer than any one I'd ever known. Even Harry and Ron. I was frightened at the thought of that. "You're right," he startled me. " I will keep you safer than those two disgraces."

"Do NOT speak about my friends like that"

He mumbled something under his breath I wasn't able to comprehend and I'm sure I didn't want to. If I concentrated hard enough, I could feel his pulse inside of me. I could feel how worn out he was inside. I could feel the after math of the cruciatus curse. This was gonna be a mess, a mess indeed. Imprinting with one means becoming one. Of all people it had to be bloody Malfoy. What was I gonna tell Harry and Ron? I sighed and turned to face away from him. I thought Harry seemed to be in pain but Malfoy made him look like a baby. What a mess. The night grew heavy and Malfoy's breathing slowed to a steady pace. Before I knew it, I was asleep too.

I woke the next morning to my usual 6 am alarm.

"Shut it would you Crabbe!" He yelled from behind me. I'd almost forgotten about last night. Unfortunately it wasn't a dream. I scooted out of the bed and turned off the alarm. "You're still in my dorm." I said simply, reminding him Crabbe was nowhere near. I walked over to the bathroom and gave myself a quick rinse. So much was going on I barely noticed how thin my face had gotten until I looked in the mirror. There was no light in my weak smile anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if my hair started falling out from stress soon too. Mum would just give me an apple and assume it'd fix everything if she were here. God, I missed the muggle life right now.

"Why are you so sad? I didn't touch you, I swear." Malfoy called out from the room. I was a bit frustrated at the fact he knew how I felt but it was useless to argue on it. He'd always know how I felt…

"Nothing." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. I didn't want to be imprinted to Draco Malfoy, I didn't want him to intrude in on my emotions and feelings. I grabbed my cloak and headed out before he could make me angrier this early in the day. I'd left everything he may need by his side.

"Harry! Ron! Wake up! Oh my god you boys! WAKE. UP." I said, pulling off the boys' covers. I was ready to do just about anything to get my mind off the whole Draco, bonding thing. Even research more about Horcruxes, if that was even possible. I'd read every book more than once on them.

"Mione, its Saturday. Please… Go do your thing."

"But guys the Horcruxes… We need to find what the last one is!"

"Hermione, I'm just as worried as you are, if not more but we need a day off." Harry groaned. I sighed, wishing I could do something, anything. I turned to the common room and left the boys to their sleeping. Screw them! What could I possibly do without my friends to get my mind off of all the stress in my life? Library of course. I headed to the place where I spent most of my days and grabbed a few books on imprinting. Not exactly gonna get my mind off of Malfoy but at least I'd understand more. I'd read some on it but never in detail. I didn't think I'd need to. From 5 hours at the library I learned that our lives were connected. If he were to die, if his heart were to stop beating, mine would too and if mine were to stop beating, his would too. Being imprinted gave you a connection whose strength varied by couples. Couples. Malfoy and me were an imprinted couple, oh my lord. I read somewhere that something inside you gives you an impulse to protect the other's life and treasure them. Something inside gives you desire to care for the other. Well that explains why I saved him. Imprints happen between the ages of 17-23 and can be disastrous to some, who are unable to take on all the pressure and beautiful to others who adore the connection. Even with this connection, love is something you must work on by yourself. Imprints only giving you the desire to protect and care for, the rest is up to you.

I was just about to head to the great hall for dinner when I heard Harry and Ron rushing towards me breathlessy. They both looked like a mess.

"Hermione! I… Dumbledore… he's." Harry blurted between gasps for air.

He looked pale and lost, what was going on? "He's dead. They said he fell off a tower, that's not what happened! Dumbledore could not have just fallen off a god damn tower!" Harry screamed. "How dumb does the ministry think we are?" Voldemort. He was behind this, not for a split second would anyone with a brain believe that Dumbledore had fallen off a tower! "What! Harry, oh my god, do you know what this means? He was our only help to finding what and where the horcruxes might be. Without Dumbledore, what are we?" I gasped for air. No, no, no, no this couldn't be happening. Dumbledore had been there for us, with us through everything, he knew things! How could this have happened? "Harry, how do you think this happened?" Ron spoke from behind, as if he had read my mind. Harry was still paler than I'd ever seen him, clearly overwhelmed by this tragedy. Dumbledore and Harry were close. "Somehow, Voldemort was able to get a death eater, or more than one into Hogwarts and … Hogwarts isn't safe anymore guys." Harry was emotionless. Like everything in him had been drained out. A death eater… the only death eater I knew in Hogwarts was… No. I could feel the blood rushing out of my head and then my vision blurred. He couldn't… I'd seen him and I knew he's cold but he's not cruel. There was no other explanation. "Hermione!" was the last thing I heard.

Draco

I finally felt like I could actually move for the first time in days. I felt alive again, like everything was back to normal, like everything would be okay. Until I heard Potter outside Granger's dorm. I could feel her close by and I could feel that she was unconscious. Why though? "Hermione! You need to tell us what your password is!" Potter grumbled. God. So much for feeling alive. I pulled on the invisibility cloak Granger had hung up on her door and sat down by the fire. What was wrong with her? I worried. I hate that I worried about her. The door burst open and Ron, who was carrying her, set her on her unmade bed. I clenched my fists. I wanted to so badly, shove that Weasel out of the way and cure whatever was wrong with her. I mean, my life depended on it of course. I knew what a mess that would cause though, so I kept my composure. "What happened?" Weasley yelled.

"I don't know! She just went pale and fainted as I mentioned that it was likely the doing of a death eater in Hogwarts." The world around me froze. That could only mean one thing. The news of Dumbledore's death had hit Hogwarts and Hermione was smart enough to put 2 and 2 together. How on earth would I explain this to her? How could I keep her safe when I knew she wasn't even going to want to look at my face anymore, like she hardly did anyway? Bloody hell! "Hermione, please." Ron whispered, holding her hand. He fucking held her hand like she belonged to him. It took every bone in my body to not move. Then slowly, she opened her eyes. I was unsure of how she'd proceed from here. Her eyes searched the room, back and forth then she calmly sat up. The boys stared at her, wide eyed. "Hermione?" Ron spoke. She pulled her hand away from his and gave them a smile. A fake smile. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You just fainted. We carried you here to your dorm Hermione, are you OK?"

"Wow. That's unlike me. I'm okay Harry it just must have been an overload of bad news for me. I'm so sorry, I should be with you guys right now but I'd really fancy some sleep. I don't think I can…" she trailed off, blinking away tears.

"It's fine Hermione! We can carry on about what happened today when you feel a little better. I'll bring you dinner later okay?" Harry gave her a friendly hug. Weasel hesitated but did the same. I could see the joy in his face as he touched her. Bloody weasel. They left the room and she sighed and lied back down covering her face with her hands. She started to cry. I pulled off the cloak and walked to her side.

I didn't have to ask her why she was crying this time. I knew.

"Was it you?" She asked quietly without looking at me. I couldn't lie to her. It was useless anyway.

"It was supposed to be." I sat down on the chair beside the bed, pulling off the cloak. "But it wasn't. I… I didn't." she looked surprised as she propped up on her elbows.

"You're not lying."

"Ofcourse, I 'm not bloody lying!" I scowled at her.

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit and the tension in her muscles, ease.

"Then… who?" I wished I could tell her. I really did. Something in me wanted to tell her, to share with her everything. I couldn't tell her that though.

"I can't tell you."

"Of course." She frowned. We sat there in silence. I thought it wasn't the best time to let her know I was ready to leave so I kept quiet. She lied there, with her hair tangled in her face, looking out the window with dull eyes and an expressionless face. "I can't tell you Granger, but I can tell you that I was going to do it. I was chosen for it and I would have done it. I can do things you'd never imagine so either get used to it, or don't give it thought. Shedding tears because of what I do isn't going to get you anywhere. I do terrible things. You don't know what I'm capable of." It all just came pouring out even if it wasn't all true.

"I don't. I don't know you. We're just two people stuck with this connection we can't lose. We're stuck." The bitter truth hurt. She was right. I was the opposite of her friends. She could never want to have this connection with me; she was just doing her duty, the past few days and this connection… this bloody connection had just happened!

I clenched my fists and got up, without a word, I left her dorm and I left her.

Granger

And just like that, he was gone. A part of me wanted to stop him. No, that's a lie, all of me wanted to stop him but I couldn't put my finger as to why. I'd just told him that this was a disaster and merlin, it was. Something I didn't want but … as wrong as it was, I did want this. I wanted to experience things with this imprint. Draco Malfoy was a git, no doubt but in the short time I'd spent with him, I'd seen another him. A gentler one that was almost nonexistent but it did exist! How…

In that moment, I knew exactly what I wanted and what I needed to do.

Draco

Stupid of me to think a mudblood could ever understand what bonding even means! I was so enraged as I stormed towards the door out of her common room. I picked up the closest vase and smashed it. So much anger. I was about to pick up another one, when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I stormed around to see her face, inches from mine. She looked confident without a hint of fear. She should be scared of a death eater, only a fool wouldn't be. "Please. Stop." I gave her a disgusted look and looked away, breaking free of her hold. She took my hand and tugged at it to get me to sit down with her on the couch. I couldn't look at her face. I don't know why but I was so angry with her, with myself, with everything and no doubt she could feel it.

"Please Malfoy. Don't be so angry, I'm sorry I didn't mean… It's hard for me to-"

"It's hard for me too! You're not the only one Granger, I'm trying as much, if not more, than you are with this… this situation we've been handed here!" I yelled at her face. I grew hot and sweaty and I could feel how nervous she grew. How dare she think she was the only one going through this? We both were and the point was to do it together but Granger clearly had other plans.

"What? What is it? Is it that Weasel huh! Stupid of me to think a bloody mudblood like you could even understand the consequences of imprinting!"

Suddenly, she threw her body at me and held me tight. All emotions, all anger, at that moment seemed to just vanish. I couldn't grasp my head around what was happening. I sat there stunned at the fact that she had touched me. I felt all the anger leave my body as she moved closer to it, with her soft hands around my neck. I could feel her heart beat and I could feel mine sync with hers. Probably more aware of what she was doing, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. This isn't disastrous maybe. Perhaps we could find a way to figure this out along with everything. I mean… I want to, I really want to. Maybe it's more than just preventing one another from dying for the sake of saving our own life. I want to fight this war too though. Every bone in my body wants to destroy Voldemort and the day I saw you return from his meeting, I wanted to destroy him even more okay? There's so much going on. Of course, I don't blame you at all about Dumbledore, I mean you didn't even do it, plus he must have sort of commanded you to, no questions asked type of thing but still. I don't know why you didn't do it but I'm happy you didn't. This is all so strange you know? I never would have thought I'd say this, but I care for your safety. I care about you and not just because of my own safety I… this whole bonding thing kind of does that eh? I really want to get to know you and please understand I'm speaking genuinely." She wasn't lying. I could feel the truth in her every breath. All I could mumble out was, "Do you ever stop talking so much, so fast?" We both laughed and she pulled away from my end of the couch. As quick as the moment came, it was gone and we sat on either ends of the couch, awkwardly unsure of what to do or say next. I supposed it was my turn to speak. Truth was, I didn't even know what to say to her. I did care for her safety. I had no idea how to tell her this though. I didn't know if I could, I didn't know if I wanted to. I didn't know how I could be feeling this? It was frusterating and confusing. Why did it have to be her?

"I feel like that too. Confused." She spoke softly, startling me. "It's okay. I know how you feel you don't need to say it. Just don't get so angry with me. I'm frustrating sometimes, believe me I know." The anger, right. She had taken that all away simply with her touch. I couldn't explain the anger to her, I could hardly explain it to myself.

"I didn't mean to. The mark… I get so angry sometimes and my anger often gets the best of me. I won't let that happen with you, I swear. I meant it when I said you're safe with me around and you know you are too."

"What does this mean for us?"

"Well Miss Granger, I believe we know what it means now" I winked at her, edging towards the couch where we sat, minutes before. She chuckled. "I'm kidding, jeez. How does dinner tomorrow night sound? I can apparate us out of here. The Manor's supposed to be empty tomorrow; we can stay at the top levels just to be safe too though. We could talk about this some more if you wanted?" I suggested. I wasn't sure how else to proceed with this. I wasn't sure how to proceed with anything. She nodded. I got up and she followed me to the door. "Oh and Snape's probably gonna be headmaster for a while now. Keep your guard on always Granger. I'll be close." And with that little hint, I was out of her common room. Well we'd made some progress today! Ups and downs but I was feeling much better if you asked me! I headed towards my dorm, creeping my way around the profs that roamed on night duties. "Pecifoya" I whispered and jumped into my bed.

"Where have you been?" Crabbe startled me, I nearly fell off the bed. God.

"What's it matter to you? I was at the manor." Uninterested, he fell back asleep. I closed my eyes and I could picture hers. I could feel her breathing steadily; she was probably asleep by now. Just as I was about to pass out, I felt it. The unbearable burning in my arm. He was calling a meeting.

"Now as you all know, starting tomorrow, Snape will be taking on headmaster duties, meaning more of us should be able to enter the premises of Hogwarts. I'd like to assign a few new professors to start off with." Voldemort went on about his plans and I carefully listened to each word, with eyes fixed on the marble table. This table had once been our dinner table. " And my dear Draco," he hissed, eyes steady on me. Mother tensed beside me. "So pleased with your previous work, I must give you another task boy."

"Anything my lord."

He tapped his fingers together, one by one and finally spoke.

"What can you tell me about Potter's 2 side kicks?" Shivers ran down my spine. I knew where this was leading but there was absolutely nothing I could do at the moment but answer him. "Weasel and Granger. Weasel's a goof. A disgrace if you ask me! Although he is moral support as well as encouragement for potter. The weasels are like family to Potter." I could go on about my hatred towards him but I thought it best to keep it short.

"And Miss. Granger?" I steadied my breathing, inhaled and spoke simply, with a disgusted look on my face. "Filthy mudblood. She's the brains behind Potter."

"Ahh…" he spoke quietly, raising an eyebrow that I didn't even know existed. I tried to keep as calm as possible.

"I'd like you to keep a close eye on the trio for now Draco. Especially the brains…" My heart sank. There was only one task worse than this.

After the meeting, I went to my room with mother. "Draco, you can do this." She whispered, taking my hand, sitting on the bed with me. Mother still looked as she had before all of this started. Or perhaps it had never really ended. I wondered how she did it. How she always managed to look like she wasn't worried. Magic probably.

" So the manor's going to be empty for the next few days?" I asked as casually as possible. "Yes dear, the dark Lord and all of us are going up north to do some recruiting. Why do you ask?" her eyes curious, but not suspicious. It was my home after all "I thought I'd come back here after dinner. It's been a while, I can't stand those bloody beds at Hogwarts anyway." She simply smiled and left as she heard father calling for us. I apparated back before he could find me. Unfortunately the meeting had run longer than expected. It was first class of the next day already. Sleep was not an option. I picked up my books and left for potions.

She was there ofcourse, like always at the front of the class on her side. I didn't make eye contact with her. I just sneered at her and Potter as I walked past them. I couldn't publicly be… not rude to her. It was too dangerous.

"Page 394. Read it. Paper on this chapter tomorrow. As you have learnt, I am now headmaster so I would keep the murmurs to a minimum seeing as I now have authority to EXPELL. You." Snake spoke, in his monotone. He was never at the meetings, I wondered why. Probably because he's always here. What was I to report to Voldemort about the trio? I could certainly go off about weasley's patheticness and how dumb he was but for Hermione… I couldn't possibly say anything that could endanger her, meaning she couldn't be portrayed as smart as she truly was. That was impossible, everyone knew she was the brightest which of her time.

"Malfoy" I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice. The classroom was now empty. I was too deep into my thoughts to have noticed. I stood up, now as tall as him and looked him in his eyes. "She's brilliant. Everyone knows it." I jumped, suddenly in panic. "I believe… keeping a close eye on her would be wise." He walked around to his chair and sat down looking through his books. "Quite recently it seems as some potions have been gone missing from my room. Perhaps you should find out what the young witch is brewing." And with that he was gone. "Wonderful." I told myself. Tired and in an extremely bad mood, I walked to quidditch practice. Great way to get anger out, I figured. "Hey Malfoy" It was Goyle, rushing to catch up to me as I walked towards the dungeons. Tired, I gave him a nod. "Man, Some of us are going to sneak to Pansy's dorm tonight. She's having some over. You wanna join? She really wants you there I know you don't…"

"Then leave me alone." I scowled. "Besides, I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Not your business. Just tell her I had some work." I was so sick of Parkinson. Honestly, she needed to get over herself. I rushed off to my dorm instead, leaving Goyle to waddle behind. I pointed my wand towards the curtains and closed them all. I quickly showered and put on a green shirt with a black cloak. Slytherin colors. Perfect, I smiled to myself, picturing her reaction. As odd as it was, I was sort of excited to see her again. It had only been a day but it felt so odd. I'd gotten used to seeing her. I brushed my hair so it fell just above my eyes on both sides. I apparated just outside her dorm, whispering her password I'd heard, I made my way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Thanks to anyone whos reviewed, favorited or followed, I really do appreciate it! The next chapter may take a couple days, no more than that though, I've got exmas coming up so it's a hassal. REVIEWS are really appreciated, I need to know how I can make this story better not only for myself, but my readers as well. Thank you muuuaaaaa! **

**-writeforthestars**

Granger

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to wear. I mean, it wasn't a date but…

I told Harry and Ron I was going to sneak to see my muggle family for tonight because I missed them. I did miss them. I hated lying to my friends. I hated it so much. I fixed my hair into soft curls and slipped on some casual jeans and a white blouse that fitted just right. I hadn't left Hogwarts in so long. It'd always been so dangerous. My last trip was actually to the Malfoy Manor. Ironic. Without looking at my reflection, which I was certain would disappoint. I bolted out the door and…

"Oh! You're… you're here." He looked me up and down and smirked just before he took my hand and we apparated to the manor. We were in an elegant dining room I must've missed during my previous trip. The chandelier hung low and the table was a beautiful marble mixed with some white granite. There was much more food than I could even imagine eating! My mouth dropped to the floor. "Careful Granger. This is nothing. It's too bad we can't go to the first floor. The main dining room is exquisite. This is nothing." The truth though was, that this room was as big as my muggle home! I'd always imagined Malfoy being wealthy but this was just insane. Beautiful portraits of the family hung from the walls. I silently ate my meal, admiring the room and just taking it all in. Afterwards, I followed him to his room and we sat down on the couch he had infront of his own fireplace. Again, amazing.

"I'll protect you no matter what side you're on or I'm on. I'll find a way. I have to" He said, looking seriously at me. I shifted my weight back a little, trying to think of what to say. I wasn't sure if he was just saying that because he had to. His life depended on it. It didn't matter anyway.

Draco

This felt so right. The 2 of us sitting on the couch, her on one end, I on the other, near the fire just talking. Perhaps it was wrong, and what we were talking about wasn't the best but… it felt right. Something about it must be right then. I needed to tell her. "Hermione…" I told her about the task I'd been given. About what I had to do.

I didn't need any connection to know she was afraid. I could see it on her face and nothing frightened me more than that. " But me… and Ron… Ron!" She yelled, worrying, always worrying about others. I sighed. " Listen to me. I'm not gonna say anything that could put you in danger okay? I just… needed you to know. And bloody Weasel will be fine too if it matters that much to you, no guarantees he'll be as safe as you though. I can't do that Granger" She was shaking at this point. Bloody great!

"This is happening so fast!"

"War is coming Hermione. It wont stop for anyone." I whispered. She looked into my eyes. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you either." She said

Granger

And I sincerely meant it. Something inside me wanted to keep him safe and not for the sake of my safety only. I realized he was stroking my hair and I was in his arms and we sat there in silence. I quickly pulled back, blushing and got up.

"So… How exactly did you apparate from inside of Hogwarts?" He simply nodded, his face expressionless as always. " I can't tell you that." Ofcourse. I sighed and looked around the room. The bed was huge, king sized no doubt with an incredibly detailed ebony finish around the perimeter of it. The walls were white from the top, fading into black. Dark. I shivered. "Are you cold? There's a bloody fireplace here, how can you possibly be cold?" He spat. "Thermo" he spoke, pointing his wand in my direction as he headed towards his closet. He tossed out a black robe at me. I pulled it around my shoulders taking in his slytherin scent. Come to think of it, he was wearing his slytherin colors today. His shirt was green but it fitted him so well, he still looked… presentable to me. I'd barely ever seen him in anything but his school uniform. He looked different. Almost even muggle like. I smiled.

"Don't go putting your life in danger anymore than necessary. Makes it awfully difficult for me. And I can't tell you information from his side just as you wont do so from your side, unless it concerns your safety ofcourse. I'll figure out how to keep you safe with the task-"

"And Ron!" I quickly muttered. He was an ass but I loved him nonetheless.

"No promises," he chuckled. I supposed that was the best I was gonna get from Malfoy and accepted it. "So that's the plan? You're not gonna harm me and I'm not gonna harm you. We'll prevent it. Wonderful." He didn't say anything, simply nodded. That was all we could do right? Never in a million years would Malfoy and I be friends. Not even in another universe. Civil terms perhaps but I highly doubted anything was going to come out of this imprint. Perhaps there was a way I could work around it. I had to admit though, I was quite excited to see what would happen when I was around Malfoy. Would I feel different? When Voldemort cursed him last time, I was hardly aware of hwta I was feeling, I was too confused at that moment but next time he's in danger, I'll be more aware and experience it. Perhaps this could be like a project. I sighed, thinking to myself, just a project Hermione. My thoughts, once more, were interrupted by Malfoy. "Take my hand."

I did as I was told and soon we were back in my common room. It was just as I'd left it, Ofcourse. The fire still crackled, the books were still on the table and the curtains still open. It was dark now though. I wondered what time it was as I slowly slipped off his robe, handing it to him.

"See you around?" I questioned, as he turned his back on me to step out the door.

"Let's hope not." And he was gone. Let's hope not? LETS HOPE NOT? Did that mean he hoped he neither of us would get hurt or that he simply didn't wish to see me. It was Malfoy, what did it matter? I frowned and headed up to my dorm.

Draco

I didn't want her to think I actually wanted to see her. That was unlike me in every single way possible. I did though; I just didn't have any reasons too. Except for my task. God, what was I going to report to the Dark Lord anyway? And how was I gonna keep that stupid Weasel safe as well. I didn't even want to. I disliked him almost as much as I hated Potter. I walked to the astronomy tower. Tonight, I needed to think and plan things out. I needed to figure out how to keep her safe. And the potions Snape had asked me about… should I ask her? I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I reached the top and looked over the horizon. There was too much going on and this was just the beginning. How am I supposed to handle everything? I wouldn't ever have imagined I'd feel such an impulse to keep the Granger girl safe. I feared her safety more than my own. When I was near her… simply her presence just seemed to be so welcoming and comforting. How could I ever manage with such a task?

I shivered. Snow was on its way no doubt, I thought, leaning back against the wall and sitting in a more comfortable position. I wonder what the war would be like. I wonder how it would be to stand on opposite sides with her and fight. I mean we'd always stood on opposite sides but in war… something just seemed scarier.

I closed my eyes peacefully. At least I didn't have to report anything to him today. He was probably busy preparing.

Granger

I changed into my nightgown, finished my essays and sat down in front of the fire with a cup of tea. I glanced towards my clock. It was about 9, although it felt later. I sipped my tea and reflected back on my day. I guess what this meant was that personally, Malfoy and I were on civil terms for the sake of us both but in public, god I couldn't imagine Malfoy being civil with a Gryffindor. Could there ever be an "us" for malfoy and me? I shook my head trying to quickly dispose of such thoughts. I missed Harry and Ron. They'd still be up, I smiled. I got up, pulled a cloak around me and crept towards the Gryffindor common room. The corridors were silent at this hour. I managed to dodge the professors on duty ad finally reached the common room. I silently entered.

"Hermione! What are you… where have you been all day?" Harry spoke quickly, getting up from the couch where he had his books scattered. Harry studying? This was new. "Studying ofcourse Harry!" It wasn't entirely a lie. "I thought I'd come hang out with you guys, my dorm gets awfully lonely."

Harry pulled together his books and stood awkwardly.

"Oh well, yes ofcourse Hermione. You're always welcome here-"

"Harry I got some more books on-" Ginny entered from the girl's dorms with a pile of books in her hands. Ahh so that explains Harry and the books. I looked towards him grinning. He blushed. Ginny set down the books and handed me a cup of tea. "Hello Hermione, nice to see you." She smiled, not looking disappointed at all.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you're studying guys…"

"WOA HERMIONE! I haven't seen you all day!" Ron beamed entering the room and swinging his heavy arms around me. Oh Ron, I blushed. "Yes Ron, it's like a party in here. What were you two studying?" I asked, breaking free of Ron's grip and sitting beside the two. "More on horcruxes. I feel like there's something we're possibly overlooking. I was gonna ask you to do it today but you weren't around and you didn't answer you dorm… why didn't you by the way?" He asked curiously. "I was so busy Harry. Head duties and everything, it's so complicated. And Snape just hates me so I've got double the potions homework as any other." Again, it was partially true. It was more than likely that I was probably with Malfoy when Harry and Ron came though.

" You skipped dinner." Ron pointed out, sitting down beside me with a cracker in his hand. "Yeah… I'm fine, seriously Ron." He smiled. Harry and Ginny had put away the books now and were both discussing Christmas plans the Weasleys had. Nothing special this year because of all the darkness around but Christmas was important to and she made it as special as she could each year. I was delighted to be included in all the plans as always. usually asks for my help in decorating, which is my specialty ofcourse. We talked for so long, it almost felt like we were just normal friends in normal times but at the back of our minds, we all knew that times were not normal. War… War was coming. I yawned.

"Are you tired Hermione?" Ron was always in my face. I shifted back on the couch.

"Yeah, perhaps I should be getting back." I got up, putting back the mug of tea. "I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight!" I was headed for the door when suddenly, "Wait Hermione! I'll walk you to your dorm!" Before I could protest, Ron was skipping out the door, waving Harry and Ginny off. Great, I'd much rather simply be alone. He walked by my side, his eyes never leaving me. Why was Ronald so awkwardly embarrassing? "Ron, stop looking at me."

He smiled goofily. I looked away when suddenly he held my arm and stopped me.

"Ron what are you…"

"Hermione, I like you. I really, really do, I'm sorry about anything I've ever said… We could be good together Hermione. Like Harry and Gin." I was shocked at Ron's short, unrehearsed speech. Unfortunate for him, I simply did not feel the same way for him anymore. Perhaps, I once had but those feelings had now faded and I loved him dearly but only as a friend. "Ron, I'm sorry I don't feel that way." Ron was out of his mind and not listening to a thing I said, as he did not release his grip but moved his face closer to mine. "Ron what are you doing!" I squirmed, trying hard to break free of his grip but keep quiet at the same time.

"Hermione, please" He whispered, inches from my face. I closed my eyes when suddenly a firm hand separated the two of us.

"I think she said NO Weasel." The hand shoved Ron back against the wall. "What the… who are you!" Ron shouted. The person's identity was secured with a dark hood.

"Leave us alone, she's with me!" Ron pressed himself against me his lips briefly touching mine before he was pushed back, harder than before.

"SHE SAID NO!" He gritted, holding Ron against the wall. I was in shock, all I could do was stand there and watch. Ron? This wasn't the Ron I knew at all. He was dumb and childish but never aggressive with me. Ron would never force me to… But he had. I fought back tears as I watched Ron wobble his way out of sight. Once he had, the hooded man revealed his face. It was him and for the first time, I saw expression in his silver eyes. He put his cloak around me, noticing that I was shivering even through my own, keeping his arm steady around my shoulder. Soon we were in my dorm and he sat me down on my bed. I frowned. How could Ron do that to me? I refused to cry. Crying made me like every other weak girl and I was not weak.

"Granger, are you alright? You want me to keep that son of a... SAFE?! Granger, what he just did to you-"

"I know." I said, feeling shocked and cold still. The scene played over and over in my head as I stared into a distance trying to figure out who this Ron was. "Look at me. LOOK at me Granger." How could Ron… my bestfriend Ron, hurt me like that. "GRANGER!" He shook me, holding my arms gently. He was searching for something in me. I was so lost in my thoughts, I was barely aware of his presence right now or even mine for that matter.

"Granger, stop it you're scaring me! You're too pale, damn it Granger, drink something, say something, do something!" He shouted. Or did he shout? I couldn't tell. I heard him but I wasn't processing the words right now. Shocked.

"Hermione, please just look at me." Draco Mafloy. I looked up at him, with tired, confused eyes and suddenly I felt all my conscience rush back to me. Ron, that git! How could he! Malfoy had just saved me from an unfamiliar Ron. I blinked hard to fight back tears infront of Malfoy. "Granger, just tell me you're okay before I go kill that son of a bitch myself!" He was furious, his eyes flaming. I knew he actually would, he wasn't bluffing. As much as I hated Ron at the moment, that would solve NOTHING. "I'm fine and no you're not going to harm him"

"WHY?" He demanded.

"Please I've had enough for today." I frowned, lowering my voice to an almost whisper. I pulled my sheets up closer to my face, wanting to just go to sleep and wake up in another world. "Granger…" He said for the hundredth time today, looking uncertain. "No you're not." A tear escaped my eyes. The person I thought I'd known so well for years had just…

"Stop." He whispered.

"Stop it okay? I'll make sure he never does anything like that again. Just try to stop thinking about it." I looked up at his face, illuminated by the moonlight. This was that small glimpse of him I'd seen before. It did exist. Draco Malfoy was a better man than Ron at this point. He didn't take advantage of me, as I would've predicted the Malfoy I'd known for years to. "Stop it Hermione, please stop it." He pleaded.

I closed my eyes tight, pulling myself together. After a couple minutes of him anxiously looking at me, I opened them again and weakly smiled. "Oh Pathetic Granger, that smile's as fake as Weasley himself!" He bit his tongue. He stood up and looked down at me, once, stroking the hair back out of my face. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna sit by the fire and make sure you do." At this point, I was honestly far too tired and unstable to argue back with that and out of all honesty, I did want him to stay near right now. I found safety in him tonight. I nodded slowly. "God Granger, pull it together, you're tougher than this."

"He forced himself on…"

"Stop god damn it! Listen to me, you. I wont let him or anyone harm you. He's not going to do anything to you… I'll make sure of it don't you worry. I know it's hard for you but just trust me for this one. Think of me whenever you, you know…" He trailed off. "And I'll be there."

This may have been the nicest thing Malfoy has ever said to me and if I were more awake and not shocked right now, I would've no doubt examined this far more but at this point I was hardly aware of anything! He put another blanket on me and looked me up and down once more before he went to sit on the chair near the fire, book in hand. I closed my eyes and thought of my bestfriend.

Draco

I had felt it, just as I was about to fall asleep. Like she needed me and I followed the feeling, which to my suspicions lead me right to her. That bloody Weasel, I wanted to kill him, I still want to kill him! How dare he touch her, how dare he kiss her! I was enraged, but seeing Hermione in such a state, I knew I had to compose myself, for her sake. God, she looked like she was going to have a heart attack!

I looked over at her, it seemed as though her breathing had steadied, although the color still didn't return to her face. She looked asleep. I let out a breath, I wasn't even aware I had been holding in. She had been in so much shock, she was hardly awake. She hadn't said a word and that worried me most. Granger always had something to say. I walked towards her and tucked the blanket closer to her, watching it rise and fall. I could feel every drop of heartache she was feeling right now. I had never let anyone get that close to me before, like her friendship with Weasel and Potter. She was awfully upset. I wasn't sure how she'd react in the morning. I sat back down by the fire, leaning against the wall, my eyes never leaving her. I'd best make sure she's safe. I could use this to tell the dark lord at the next meeting. Perhaps it'd be distraction for a bit and I highly doubt it'd endanger her in any way. As for Weasley, I had other plans for him. Plans of my own.

Granger

"Good, you're awake and not dead. Hurry and get up."

I squinted, peering up at the familiar blonde. What was he doing in here? Oh right. I remembered last night and the pain that had come alongside it. I really didn't want to see Ron at breakfast today. I didn't move. He came over and handed me a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I said, get up." He demanded this time. I groaned, putting away the untouched juice. "No. Get out." I was angry. I wanted to be alone right now, not face everyone. He picked up the goblet again, looking more gently towards me.

"Look Granger, please just drink it." I sighed, really not in the mood for this. It was too early for him to be enforcing his superiority on me. I looked away.

"Hermione?" He hardly ever used my first name, god he must be desperate. I took a couple sips and set it down. He let out a long breath.

"You needed to drink that. You don't have much energy in you but that juice will surely help. Come on, get up and get dressed. I'll bring you back some breakfast but you seriously need to go to classes after that. You can't avoid it forever Hermione." He looked out the window, stepping towards it. He was hiding his face. "I'll be near, as always."

Draco

I wanted to stay with her, to comfort her, to help her feel okay right now but I had other things to take care of and I'm sure she could use a bit of alone time. I wasn't used to comforting people anyway. She had me so worried last night, her face had been colorless throughout the entire night. It was weird how vividly I could feel what she felt. The connection is supposedly going to get stronger after/if we kiss. I shook my head and sat down on the Slytherin's table.

"Have you heard mate?" Blaise whispered, beside me.

"What"

"Pansy's been stealing potions from Snape to brew god knows what! Merlin, was Snape ever angry when he caught her. What do you thinks gonna happen to her?"

Well that lifted a burden off my shoulders for sure.

"Quite frankly, I don't care Blaise."

He shrugged and got back to his breakfast. I was supposed to report to the Dark Lord today and god was I ever dreading it. I ran my fingers through my hair, repeating what I would say to him over and over again in my head. Potter and Weasel were sitting merrily on their table enjoying their food without a worry. Filthy Weasel. I slowly pulled out my wand, pointing it towards him from underneath my table and quietly murmered a spell he had once tried to cast on me. "Eat worms" Immediately the effects started while the whole Slytherin table erupted into laughter. The 2 ran out the door. It still wasn't enough. I wasn't satisfied yet. I decided I'd farther pursue this after I was finished with todays work. I grabbed a couple apples and toast and headed towards her common room. "Where you heading with that food mate?" Blaise called. "The dungeons aren't that way…"

I rolled my eyes and shot him a dreadful glare.

"I'm going to the manor, god Blaise. I'll see you later tonight, we've got somethings to discus." I figured I should lighten my stress by telling Blaise what I could. He had proven himself to be rather trustful and Granger seemed to feel better after erupting about her emotions. God, she felt far too many of them. Blaise thankfully left me alone and once I knew I wasn't being followed by anyone, I stepped into her common room and to her room. She was all dressed, sitting on her bed, engulfed in some sort of giant book, clearly prepared for the day. I settled the food on the bed and stood beside her. "Weasel won't likely be in most classes today. I heard he's … not feeling well." I smirked. That spell ought to have him sick in bed for at least a few hours. Hermione tiredly looked up at me and her eyes met mine.

"Malfoy, in case you're forgetting, I can feel how proud and smug you feel at the moment. For once though, I'm just gonna pretend I don't know." She smiled and ate her meal as I lingered around her room, reading bits of her books. They were on all sorts of things ranging from history to magical creatures to some muggle fairy tales. I had an hour before I was to meet him at the manor. Everything was planned out and mistakes were absolutely out of the question. I wouldn't say anything that could put Granger's life to risk. Granger had enough on her mind as it was so I decided not to tell her and I managed to block her out of what I was feeling too. "Alright, I'm heading to class… will you be here after?" I was surprised that she'd asked. I wasn't sure if it was an invitation or what but I wanted to be here and I wanted to help her feel better. I nodded. "And you're coming to potions correct?"

"No."

She stopped in her tracks out the door. "Why?" Granger just couldn't understand that some things were better left unknown. "I have to see my father. Go." And with that I magically shut her door on her. Ironic. I sat down and ran my fingers through my messy hair. The meeting was unavoidable. Even if I knew what he was planning on doing with Granger, what could I possibly do? The answer was clear. Anything it took.


	9. Chapter 9

My dear readers, some song references in this chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. This story's gonna have more and more complex situations for the couple. YES! COUPLE! Xoxoxo

"My lord." I spoke, on one knee, bending before him in my very home. Pathetic. I kept my thoughts hidden with a strict wall I sometimes used as a barrier against Granger. Voldemort nodded with approval and signaled for me to rise. I took in a deep breath and sat down on a chair beside him. It was just us today at the table. The rest of the death eaters were out of duty while mother and father were most likely in the great room worrying about me messing up. Perhaps not mother. She had faith in me.

"Now tell me Draco, what have you observed of the golden trio?"

"My lord, Weasley and Granger's friendship is weakening. Their feelings towards each other are not mutual. Seems as all they're doing with their time is grieving over Dumbledore's death. Nothing more my lord." He walked towards the grand fireplace and looked at me sternly. "Good… good. I want their friendship to weaken. Excellent."

"My lord, the girl is not often seen with Potter much anymore due to her busy schedule with head duties as I have noticed." Anything I could say that would put her in less danger was worth a shot. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect. They haven't done anything to cause me any trouble as of yet. War is near child. Soon, we will rule the wizarding world the way it should be ruled and dispose of the filthy trio. You may leave Draco and make sure to report ANYTHING suspicious to myself. Well done." I knew his intentions from day one but this was the moment it became clear to me. As much as I hated Potter, he had to defeat Voldemort in order for Granger to live and she NEEDED to live. I nodded to him, swallowing hard and walked to the other room where my parents awaited me. Father patted me gently on the back, asking how it went. He really needed to shave. I told him how it went and apparated back to Hogwarts. I sat at the top of the Astronomy tower, glad that for once, I didn't have much to worry about. Besides the biggest war in history. I sighed. The sun was setting, meaning classes were just ending and dinner would be on anytime. I was about to head to the great hall when my owl flew in and dropped a letter

Draco,

Voldemort has sent Amycus and Alecto Carrow to Hogwarts as profs. She is in grave danger dear. Take care.

-NM

It was from mother. I wrote to her often and she knew about Granger being my mate. She must be talking about her. If mother was right (No doubt she was) Granger, indeed was in grave danger. She's a muggle born and those deatheaters would not hesitate to harm her in anyway possible. I ran my fingers through my hair, pacing back and forth. So much for not having anything to worry about.

I made my way to her common room, dodging anyone who might raise suspicion. I had to be even more so careful seeing her, now that the Carrows were in the school.

I slumped down on the couch in her common room near the fire. I was thankful no headboy had been chosen this year. That would have really complicated things. I still had some time before Granger came back so I decided to write to mother thanking her and telling her a bit more about Granger. I told her how brave she was, even for a muggle born. I stopped using the word mublood. It hurt her and ultimately, me. I sighed, holding my head my hands, wondering if all this would ever be over. It was up to Potter. I looked down at my arm, pulling my sleeve up. Was I that desperate to belittle Potter that I had willingly become a deatheater and helped his enemy, also the greatest dark lord of history, break him down and ultimately take over the wizarding world? I sighed. I had. That's what I'd done, not that it would've been any different even if I weren't willing. Father had my entire life planned out. Truth is, I didn't want to be a deatheater and Granger helped me see that. She gave me a legitimate reason, because I had to keep her safe. I didn't want to be this though, even without her. I just wanted to be better than Potter, more powerful than Potter. Unfortunately it was looking like I had to choose a side. I already had my side, why did everything have to be so complicated.

"You're here." She startled me entering the common room and placing her books aside. She smoothed back her frizzy hair and took a seat on another chair farther from me. "I suppose I overreacted about Ron. I mean ofcourse I should be upset but not nearly as upset as I am."

She was still thinking about it but she was normal and in control of herself now. She was strong. She shuffled in her chair, looking towards me, uncertainly. I could feel her nervousness.

"Spit it out."

She got up and walked towards the fire, facing away from me.

"I know you said not to ask you about the other side unless it concerns our safety but…" she pulled at her red sleeves, like she always did when she was nervous.

"If you could just tell me… have you ever seen Voldemort with any sort of animal?"

I scratched my head, thinking why she was asking and why it was relevant in any way. I could feel her grow anxious. I couldn't find any reason as to lie to her or hide this from her so I decided to tell her about Nagini.

Her whole face lit up and I felt the strongest rush of excitement as she thanked me and headed towards the door. I quickly waved my wand towards it and shut it before she had reached. I walked towards her and slammed one hand on the door while I grabbed her arm with the other. She squirmed.

"Want to explain why you want to know about Voldemort's pets?" I demanded. She looked at me with disgust in her eyes as she tried to unsuccessfully free herself. She couldn't just ask me questions without explaining her motives. Unacceptable. Once she was at last finished her squirming she sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's nothing important." She whispered, annoyed. She was lying. I could feel it!

"YOU'RE LYING! STOP LYING TO ME AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" I scowled at her face. Why did she have to lie, couldn't she trust me a little at this point? I had just trusted her by telling her about Nagini so why was it so difficult for her? It was frustrating and I was growing more and more impatient.

"Will you please let go of my arm first?"

"No."

She took in a deep breath and once more closed her eyes.

"I believe it's the last horcrux that needs to be destroyed in order to destroy Voldemort. Go ahead and tell him now so you can win. Let me go." I loosened my grip on her, but not enough so she could escape. How could she think I'd betray her if she asked me not to tell? Right, I was Malfoy. I did anything it took to beat Potter. It was his entire fault in the first place, I thought, clenching my free fist. "No. It's not his fault!" She yanked her arm away storming towards her dorm instead, proving her strength. "It's not his fault! Don't you see? He's only using you Draco!" She slammed the door shut.

Granger

How could he be so dumb? He wasn't evil enough to actually want Voldemort to win was he? Of course not, Voldemort was a manipulating, coward who made everyone else do his dirty work! God, Malfoy was dumb! I threw my pillows at the door, feeling a more intense anger than I ever had before. Likely, Mafloy's anger mixed with mine. "You're pathetic!" I screamed out the door. I had to tell Harry about Nagini right now. I picked up some parchment and wrote a letter explaining it all to him, excluding Malfoy. Just as the owl left, my door creeked. I shot him with my wand, missing him unfortunately. I shot spells at him, failing to actually hit him with every one of them. "LEAVE!" I yelled, turning around so I didn't have to look at him. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me back towards him.

"Stop it." He spoke through gritted teeth. "I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you could feel what I feel but clearly not Granger." He released his grip, breathed deeply and left the room. Left me standing there. No.

Draco

Of all people, I thought my mate would be the one to know how I truly felt without having to be told. I couldn't tell her, I could hardly tell myself what I felt half the time! She was enraged right now, because she was absorbing my anger so I decided it best to leave. Granger didn't quite seem to be in her mind at the moment and to be honest, I wasn't completely either. Before I had stepped out of the common room, she yanked my arm around proving her physical strength once more. She only got me because I was unprepared though, which is very unlike me. Her eyes were furious with flaming specks of golden. I stood there in awe and simply surprised at her rough actions towards me as she yelled at me for a bit.

"You can't just leave every time we have an argument, that's not how it's supposed to be! Why don't you understand?"

"No Granger, why don't YOU understand? You could if you wanted to!" I fired back at her, losing my patience.

"I can't if you don't let me Okay? YOU DON'T LET ME! YOU DON'T GIVE ME A CHANCE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHOW ME I CAN EVEN TRUST YOU?!"

I pushed her off me and glared into those furious eyes of hers with equally cold ones.

"What have I done to show you, you can't since we've imprinted, Granger? I was just guessing, on numbers and figures, pulling your puzzles apart, trying to figure out what you want, how to give you what you want, you just don't understand how much I have to deal with okay? You think Potter has it bad? At least he believes in what he's doing. Potter doesn't have to worry about saying one wrong thing that could be the reason of YOUR death. Granger, you don't know what I'm capable of." I turned, out the door, closing it and leaning against the wall beside it, face flushed. She had just provoked me to spill everything like that. She'd never know and maybe if I wasn't so aware of my mind right now, I wouldn't either, but when I said that she doesn't know what I'm capable of, I think I meant more towards what I'm capable of doing for her. She didn't have the slightest idea. I don't know how and I don't know why I would do anything for her at all but … I would do what it took. God she was exhausting! I rubbed my face with both hands which I noticed were shaking. She didn't understand me, she didn't think about what I had to deal with everyday, hell, she didn't even know how much I cared for her! Her door flung open and I immediately got to my feat, heading the opposite way, more angry than I ever had been from seeing her, when I was flung back to the common room with some spell.

I was gathering my thoughts and rubbing my elbows that had hit the hard floor when she was, once again infront of me, wand in hand. She really was out of her mind.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! I don't know what I want, I don't know what to do! You're pathetic and you let him use you and you run away but you don't even know why! No! Face me right now!" She pushed me back down, hard with her wand.

"Face me and tell me why you're being like this!" She fell to her knees, holding both hands up infront of her face, indicating that I shouldn't come closer.

"Tell me your fears, tell me your secrets, come back to haunt me, just let me in! You block me out half the time, how. HOW! Am I supposed to know?" Water streamed down her face as she spat out the words through sobs, looking towards the ceiling, holding her hair back from her face. "Will I never be worthy for you? Will I always be the stupid mudblood you-"

That was it. I pulled her to me, wipping her tear drenched cheeks with one hand and holding her trembling hands with the other. I had looked into her lost eyes and lost myself with her. I pulled her to me and held her tight. I could feel the soft force between us that was magical and more powerful than any other time we'd made contact. She melted into me, her body allowing it to be comforted by my own. I ran my hands along her cheek bone, wiping away any tears that had managed to escape her eyes. She kept her eyes closed, her brows furrowed, looking restless and defeated. I tilted her head up, gently pushing her chin.

"You and I. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. Trust me?" Slowly, she looked up into my eyes, hers pooled with water, causing my heart to sink and ever so slightly, she nodded, before leaning back towards me. I slid my hands down, to around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I felt her tears fall down onto my shirt. Everything was okay though, the anger, the pain was leaving and all I could feel was her and all she could feel was me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Lovely Readers, **

**REVIEW! I need encouragement, I need your thoughts! I just hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. **

Unable to move, I sat there in awe listening to her breathing, in silence. It felt warm and electrically powerful to be this close to her. We really needed to work on this whole anger thing. At the moment I didn't care about anything but her. Never in my life had I seen her like this and lately she's been getting worse. What if it was my fault? I had to warn her of the Carrows and discuss what it meant about us. Just as I was about to open my mouth, she beat me to it.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what. I'm sorry. You should know that I sent Harry a message about Nagini though." Ofcourse she had. I decided showing my anger wasn't appropriate right now. I tried to calm myself down but the fact that she's betrayed me and gone and told Harry was hard to engulf. I nodded. "I want this war to end. I… I don't want him to use you as he does. I want to work on our bond, our friendship without having to worry about Voldemort every living second. Will you help me?" I rubbed my elbows as I moved back to lean against the couch.

"Look Granger, I can't help you anymore than I have with informing you of Nagini. Things are going to get harder for me… Things already have. The Carrow brothers will be arriving soon for their new jobs here as profs. They'll be keeping a close eye on me Granger. I can't see you anymore. We don't really have much reason to now anyway. If you're ever in danger, you know what to do." I propped myself up and headed towards the door, knowing this was true and what had to be done right now. There was no need for me to put both our lives to risk to come see her without any purpose. She was safe and that's what mattered. Still, I couldn't believe how quickly she'd passed the news of Nagini to Potter without my consent. "You could've waited for my consent to tell Potter. You've made things more difficult than needed for me Granger but ofcourse, what does that matter. I can handle it." She sat stunned and looked at me for a moment before she got up and headed towards me. She stood about a foot away from me and reached for me with her arms, just as the door flung open and we both stepped back in opposite directions. It was Potter! Man, did he ever look shocked as he shot me with his dull eyes. He looked back and forth between Hermione and I and before he could make anything of it, I opened the door and left. "Mudbloods like you don't deserve to be assigned my partner."

Granger

"Harry, he was just informing me that he'd rather do this potions project alone than work with me. More importantly though…" I pointed towards the couch, indicating him to sit down. "Nagini is it. My research, the clues, everything clicks Harry! We kill that snake and Voldemort is ours… This is coming close to an end and you know it better than anyone Harry." I spoke gently, trying to process it all myself too. It was true. If I was correct, which obviously I was, the snake was the key to ending this all. 1 problem however still remained. "Hermione, if you're right." Harry shifted his weight forward, putting his elbows on his knees and holding his hands together. "This question still remains, how do we get to it? The snake's constantly with him as you said is it not? But I've never seen it when I'm with him!"

"Meaning he must teleport it! He doesn't want us to know of it. Look Harry, we're gonna have to plan this out perfectly this time. We've got to find it's location." I sat beside him, putting an arm over his shoulders. "Give me some time and I'll figure it out. I'm so sorry you have to go through all this. I understand how hard it is for you… for everyone. If I'm not there enough for you Harry I'm… I'm sorry." For the first time in days Harry truly smiled at me as he pulled me into a hug. Dracos arms were bigger. I smiled.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's been feeling rather ill lately. Hasn't left the bed much, you should perhaps come by and see him with me now?" Ron was my friend and no matter what he did I'd always care for him but right now I really didn't want to see him. Right now, I wanted to see Malfoy. I just waned to be near him. I knew I'd have to face Ron though so might as well do it now. There was no way of avoiding him for long anyway. I pulled myself off the couch. "Lets go."

Ron was lying in his too small bed, sheets scattered all over him, his face a pale green with a huge bucket by his side. I didn't dare look inside it, the slime going into it from his mouth was enough…

"Hermione." He managed. His eyes pleaded guilty and for the time being I let him forget about it, for the sake of Harry. He didn't need any more worries on his mind.

"What on earth happened to you?" I asked, keeping my distance as Harry waved his wand to magically empty out the bucket which was beginning to fill once more.

Harry sighed. "Seems as though someone has hit him with an EatSlugs curse. Not sure who it would be…" Ron tilted his sweaty back. He looked awful and I knew exactly who had laid this curse on him. I moved to his side and brushed some hair back as I pointed my wand towards him and recited some healing charms. Slowly, his face started to regain it's usual color once more. I moved to Harry's side before he could thank me. I felt nervous next to him. I was never one to be afraid quickly, but knowing how close he had come to… It scared me every minute of the day and gave me nightmares every night. There was no way to look at him the same anymore and as much as I loved him I wasn't sure how I could deal with this. I sighed. Harry told Ron about Nagini and we decided to further discus it once we had informed the order. "Do you guys wanna go for a walk ? There's something I'd like to show you." Harry asked. I scratched my head trying to imagine what horrid thing he wanted to show us now. Nothing came to mind. I also wondered where Malfoy had gone and weather I'd see him again any time soon-

"Come one Hermione!" Harry broke me out of my little mind babble. I pulled on a sweater and followed the boys out, staying to Harry's right while Ron kept his distance on the left. We walked through the snow covered forest. The only sound was the crunching our feet made with the snow and the only light that shone was from Harry's lantern. "This way guys." Harry said, pointing towards what seemed like an opening I'd never noticed before. I pushed aside a couple branches and followed him through it, trailing behind Ron. Ron gasped.

"Wow…" Ahead stood Luna, perfectly illuminated by the moonlight that shone through a single opening between several tall trees. She had her face away from us and was surrounded by tiny floating white lights that danced around her so beautifully. Past Luna was a small pond and as I moved closer to her I could see what so magnificently had her attention. The small pond held the clearest water I had ever seen and in the center, in a perfectly circular shape, pale pink Cherry blossoms were aligned. Around the pond, the grass was tall and forbidding passage to the pond. I guess that's how it's so clean. It wasn't yet tall enough to block the beautiful view from an observer's eye. An observer I was indeed. One of the glowing white lights floated towards me and circled my head before making it's way back to Luna.

"Hello Hermione. Ron. Harry." She spoke absent mindedly, not once breaking her gaze. "It's beautiful isn't it? In the midst of all the chaos going on, I feel as though something about right here is just… calming. My mother showed it to me in a dream I had earlier." Luna was an odd one indeed but her heart was as pure as the Malfoys' gold. And sometimes, just sometimes if you believed her seemingly nonsense, it came to your benefit. I moved beside Luna and smiled. Harry put a hand on my shoulder. Or perhaps it was Ron. At this moment, it didn't matter. I was at peace right now. "Luna showed me it and I wanted to share is with you guys."

"Harry it's brilliant!"

Draco

I walked down the corridors towards my dorm. I rolled up my sleeves and thought of the possible outcomes of having the brothers teaching here. Potter had to do something fast… I felt a cold hard hand on my shoulder. I shoved it back, instinctively and turned.

"Hello young Malfoy."

"Alecto."

Alecto smirked as he slowly circled me.

"That would be Professor A. Carrow to you. I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty more of me. You're keeping an eye on the girl yes?" I kept my composure and showed no trace of frusteration. I couldn't to the Carrows.

"Ofcourse. Filthy as ever. "

"Excellent. Excellent." And with that he was gone. Oh Merlin, that didn't sound good at all. If I didn't know the Carrows any better, I'd say they were definitely up to something and had plans for Granger. MERLIN. I clenched my fists and stormed faster to my dorm, slamming the door shut magically. Crabbe was out and for that I was glad. I ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Draco darling, come with me."

"Mother?" I looked up. I was never disappointed to see her ofcourse but she had caught me by surprise. "Yes darling, come now, quickly." She took my hand in her own petite hand and before I even knew it we were outside of Hogwarts, somewhere very dimly lit. She handed me a small box. I gave her a questioning look.

"Mother?"

"Shh Draco. You must hand this to Snape when possible."

"Mother no, you know I-"

"Hush Draco. You must do as told my son. Things are about to get intense now. Brace yourself my boy." She spoke hurriedly. "And at any cost, do NOT let the girl die. I do not wish to lose my son so… Goodbye Draco."

Granger.

After saying my farewells to Harry and Ron, I headed outside to walk to my dorm. It was dark now and the cold was beginning to set in even more so with the snow that fell ever so lightly. Who knew what the future held for us? Chaos. It held chaos, we all knew it but right now… right now the world was so peaceful, I thought absently as I walked silently across the snow lined field. I wondered if it was snowing where mum and dad lived right now, as I caught some snow flakes falling from the sky in my hand. "Granger, don't roam the grounds alone after hours." I was surprisingly happy to hear his voice once again. The shaggy white haired head moved closer towards me. I shivered. "Where more clothes if you're so cold. Thermo." He lighty waved his wand towards me, instantly warming my body temperature up. I simply nodded and we continued walking. "If you're finished your tanterum, please let me know." He somehow always seemed to keep his emotions concealed from his face. I couldn't feel anything from him either.

"Listen… Hogwarts isn't safe at all, I mean it never has been, it's filthy and pathetic."

"IS NOT!" I argued back. How DARE he? Hogwarts was one of the top schools in wizarding history.

"Shut it. The Carrow brothers are now here as professors and I have a rather odd feeling that they have some sort of plans for you. I can't be seen with you at any cost ofcourse. They're like people you don't know Granger. They wont hesitate to kill either of us if they as little as suspected you and I were on civil terms. I don't know what they have planned for you." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, causing the moon to illuminate his facial features in all the right spots. His blonde hair looked whiter than it normally did too. The Carrows were known as a horrid pair indeed. "How am I going to see you to discus…" I trailed off. There was nothing left for us to discus. I didn't actually need to see him anymore, we could basically go back to the way things always were with us just with this imprint alongside it. "We don't have any reason to see one another Granger." He looked dead into my eyes, as if searching for something that he couldn't find. We were finally just outside the back enterance to my common room. I stopped and waited for him to leave. He nodded and turned on his feet. I watched him walk away.

"Draco!" I called out.

"Hermione." He answered, turning to questioningly look at me.

"Take care of yourself." I spoke softly. He smirked and shook his head. "You too."

And with that he disappeared. I wondered when I'd see him next, in civil terms as I entered my room and lit the fire. I sat down on my bed and look at the moon. The same moon he was looking at, the same moon Harry was looking at and the same moon Voldemort was looking at.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

I woke up late the next day. The owls had left some letters for me on the window ledge. I scratched my head, wondering what time it was. The First letter was from Harry.

Hermione,

No idea what you're doing. I assume you're still asleep, let me know though. Ron and I, along with most of the other gryffindors are heading to Hogsmeade for the day. I'm gonna talk to the Order today. See you at dinner.

HP

The second was from Ron… I hesitated but opened it.

Hermione,

I know that no matter how many times I apologize it wont be enough but please forgive me. I don't know what came over me. I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry Hermione.

RW

I sighed, thinking back to that night.

"Don't think about it." Startled, I looked back to find the familiar face, I'd gotten so used to. Malfoy wore a knit sweater that fit him just perfectly and his hair fell just above his eyes. Can't lie, he looked mighty fine even for Malfoy.

"How did you-"

"I apparated. Don't ask how. Don't think about Granger. It makes me feel… odd. Uneasy. And he's never going to hurt you with me around." I magically pulled on my robes and settled my hair as I got up and walked towards my fireplace. I'd always been so sensitive to the cold.

"I like the cold. It's rather refreshing. Anyhow, I came to make certain you knew that Alecto would be teaching muggle studies tomorrow. Be prepared." Before I could protest, he had once again disappeared. He did that quite often. I sighed as I opened up a book and conjured myself some tea. I wrote back to Harry.

Draco

I felt much more at ease whenever I see her. Strange how much her presence affects me.

"OW!" My arm. It was time, once again.

"My deatheaters, what lovely news I've gotten for you today. In a little more than a week, we shall declare WAR and hit Hogwarts!"

The table roared and cheered. Death eaters spat and snarled with joy. I sat silently beside father, both hands resting on the table. "But before that happens I have another task for young Malfoy." I looked up at him, confidently and stood.

"Ay my lord?"

"Young Malfoy, I'd like you to finish off the girl. Tonight. Alecto will escort you back to the manor once the task is done, should you need assistance escaping. Alecto, Amycus will not return to Hogwarts. We simply needed them there for this task only. Dispose of the girl's body once finished." My blood actually froze in that moment. Mother went pale. Everything around me stopped and froze in place. All I could hear was her annoying laugh, I'd grown to like so much. I swallowed.

"My lord." There was no task worse. After the meeting, Voldemort retreated to god knows where. I went to my room and stared out the window, over looking the lake. What if Hermione was correct? He was simply using me. Ofcourse he was! I gritted my teeth. Ofcourse he was. He needed others to do his work for him. I was trapped though and there was no way out. In my own house…No way at all. I looked out my door towards mother and father's room. Mother's face was pale and emotionless. Father tried to comfort her, taking her hand in his own, smoothing her hair down. He was just as bad at comforting as I am.

"Lucius, do you understand what you've condemned our only son to!

"Narcissa! I know just as well as you do, do NOT tell me so." He grunted, holding onto her arm tightly. She collapsed into him. "Oh Lucius, please. There certainly must be w way."

"We can not Narcissa. We have no choice." I shut my door only for it to be reopened moments later with them entering.

Mother took my hand, wiping a tear that had managed to escape her normally composed face.

"Draco." Father spoke. "You must do this. You must, for the Lord. There is no way Potter can win this, do you understand?" ofcourse. Potter had to lose. That's what was most important to the Malfoys. More important than my own life.

"I know."

Granger.

Malfoy was right. Alecto was as bad as he had described him to be. The class was separated into muggle borns and pure bloods. Naturally I was the one being picked on for the entire class. I could handle it though, with Harry by my side. Harry had informed the Order of Nagini and without further adieu, we were to report to them tonight and hear the plan. It was rather nerve racking. This could be the end… I wanted to tell Draco. He wasn't in any classes today. I dismissed the thought as I walked to the library with Harry and Luna. "I can't believe you're gonna study until it's time to leave for the order Hermione. You truly do surprise me with your determination."

I smiled as Harry and Luna waved me off. I was to meet Ron, Harry and Luna in the Gryffindor's common room at 9 sharp. I felt bad about keeping Draco shadowed from them. Although it wasn't like they'd asked anything. I had to tell Harry soon. I had several hours to study for exams before it was time. I doubted that we'd actually have exams this year with everything going on but with Snape as headmaster, who knew? No one had seen Snape since he had been assigned either. I relaxed my shoulders and smiled to myself, opening up a worn out rather large book on Herbology. Perhaps all this would come to an end soon.

At exactly 8:45, I walked out of the library and started heading for the common room when I was stopped by a spell thrown towards me. I turned to see the familiar blond pointing his wand, steadily at me. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled and my wand was yanked out of my hand, towards him, far from my reach. What was going on?

"Dra-"

"Shut it you filthy little mudblood! You have no right to call me by my name! This is your end." Before all went black, all I could feel was betrayal. Pure betrayal. Before all went black, I saw not even a flicker of guilt in his eyes. Nothing made sense but everything did.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11

Malfoy.

"Leave Alecto. I've got this." I glared towards him, where he was staring from behind a wall. He looked surprise and rather amused. I glared even more so. He shrugged and spun, his ragged robes trailing behind.

"As you wish, young Malfoy. I'm rather disappointed you ended her so quickly. As will be the lord." I gritted my teeth and once certain I was alone, I picked up her fragile, collapsed form and apparated away from here.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Hermione, please forgive me."

"Draco, hurry! Lock the doors and put up barriers." I nodded as I handed her over to mother. Mother had informed me of the hidden attic in the manor through a letter and I took advantage of it. No one knew of it, therefore, it was the safest place right now that I could possibly think of. "Dolby!" I yelled, as waved my wand, putting up barriers all around.

Dolby appeared, in his usual rags and bowed.

"Master Malfoy?"

"Get Hermione's stuff from her dorm back at Hogwarts then prepare her something to eat." His bulging eyes grew bright as he jumped up and down. I smacked the back of his head and walked to her. She'd be angry once she was awake, I was sure of it but there was no other way. I had to make certain that Carrow believed in her death. I had no choice but to hit her with a few spells before casting a spell to make it appear to Carrow that she was done.

"Odd. Never thought I'd be given the chance to heal a muggle born in my very house." Mother whispered from beside me. Mother had always been fascinated with muggle borns. She was a science woman thought no one but I knew that. Hermione lay still on the white cushioned bed. She'd only been knocked out with a couple faint stupefys. She'd regain her conscience soon. How could I have hurt her with my own wand… I promised her I'd protect her and never let her get hurt and now she was in this state because of me. I felt a large lump in my throat.

Granger

I opened my eyes to the strangest sight ever. Narcissa Malfoy asleep beside my bed in a chair alongside Malfoy, passed out with his head in my lap. Surely I must be dreaming. I sat up and looked around. I definitely wasn't at Hogwarts. The room was a pale black with ebony furniture all around. "You're awake. Hermione, I'm so sorry." Draco began to explain his previous actions and slowly it all made sense. It was the sensible thing to do. It meant I wouldn't be able to show my face to Voldemort EVER. That would mean certain death for not only Draco and I, but his mother as well. Narcissa had helped me. "Draco," I spoke quietly. He stood up and nodded, never letting go of my hand. "Will you please do something for me?"

He gave me a stern, definite look and spoke. "Anything."

"Can you please tell Harry whats going on. Please Draco." I begged him. Harry was family to me. Ron too. They needed to know. To my surprise, Draco didn't argue back. He simply nodded, smoothed back my hair and disappeared. I sighed.

"Draco had Dolby prepare you a meal sweetie. Whenever you're up to it." Narcissa smiled, handing me a goblet of juice. Her blonde hair matched Dracos and her soft eyes were as round as his though her's were a pale blue. I took it gratefully and drank it all. I rubbed my forehead, wondering what Harry and Ron must be going through right now. I HAD to get back to them and help however I could! I couldn't simply sit here doing nothing. Where was HERE anyway?

"Where are we exactly?"

"Dear, it's a hidden room in the manor. You'll be safe here and Dolby shall assist you if you need anything at all. He's just gone to make some appearances around the manor at the moment. Hermione, I'm dearly sorry you had to go through all this but I hope you know both yours and Draco's lives depended on this to go well."

I'd always imagines Lady Malfoy to be cold and hateful like her husband but she was quite the opposite. She was a gentle, kind lady who accepted me. Even if it was only for her son's life, she Accepted me and that made all the difference.

Draco

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I couldn't believe the first words she spoke were for bloody Potter. I had to though, for Hermione. I owed her that much. I concentrated hard and apparated right into Potter's room. He was sitting on his bed, cross legged, writing a letter, most likely to one of the order members.

"MALFOY!" He growled, grabbing a hold of his wand and steadying himself to a stance.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy at all. I put my wand into my pocket and ran a nervous hand through my hair. He seemed to ease his muscles a bit but never lose guard. "Listen Potter. I don't have time to explain all this to you right now but I need you to believe me and understand. I was appointed to kill Hermione and it had to be done today." His face grew heavy and he was about to spit something nasty at me. "WAIT! Potter. I faked it and took her into hiding at the manor with my mother. She's my mate Potter… I couldn't harm her. And I'm hers. She woke and wanted me to tell you and so I have." Harry slowly put down his wand on his side and sat back down. He rubbed his eyes. "How can I know you're not lying?" I thought it may come to this. I brought out a small gold trimmed mirror and held it to him. It displayed Hermione and my mother. "My mother gave it to me to help protect her."

"Shes gonna want to come back somehow and help." He spoke. "You CAN NOT let her do that. That would risk her life way too much." I smirked at him. As if I'd ever put her life in jeopardy.

"Harry! MALFOY KILLED HERMIO-" Ron Weasley burst into the dorm. His face grew red and he dared, pointed his wand to me. "Expelliarmus." A simple spell to disarm the fool. "Potter, you ought to be asking the weasel about what kind of damage he has bestowed upon Hermione if you care for her." And with that I was gone. Potter was my only hope. All my life, I'd tried to bring him down but now Hermione's life was on the line. I had no other choice. The dark lord had to be killed. My side was clear now. Hermione was sitting, eating a muffin with mother still by her side. I walked to her side and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I told them Hermione." Her eyes gleamed up in relieve. She was always thinking of others. How could this girl be soo… special?

"I need to go back! We have to figure out a way for me to-"

"No. You can't go back and Potter agreed. You can send him letters through me if you want but Hermione, I can't let you leave and put your life in jeopardy."

She flung the blanket off, attempting to get up, "This is ridiculous! There's a war coming and you expect me to simply sit here and do nothing! I can't do that Draco!" She yelled, tears welling up in her sad eyes. "No Hermione, I wont let there be a war okay! Stop it! Stop making this so hard for me!" Mother took her hand and settled her down. I had to leave. The dark lord had called for me. "Mother." She nodded.

"Very good my dear Draco, you have proven yourself once more. The war will approach shortly and Potter shall finally be KILLED!" He laughed eerily. I sat with father who held his head high today too. At least he was happy, I thought to myself. After a long meeting about the war and the plans we had to surround the school's perimeter, we were all dismissed. Father was out with the dark lord tonight so mother didn't have to make excuses for her absence. I showered and pulled on some clean sweats. I sat on my window ledge, looking past the long field of the manor. I had to find a way to stop the war. I had to help Potter. God.

"Draco." I turned quickly, to see mother standing in my door way in her usual long black night gown. I rushed to her, worried. "Mother is everything alright? Is Hermione-"

"Draco," She patted my head. "She's fine dear. She's fine and she's smart and she understands. I am so proud of you my son, today I can see the Black blood in you along with the Malfoy. Go on now. Go see her, Dolby's out so I thought you two could use some alone time. Goodnight my sweet." I smiled at her. Mother was the opposite of father. She was just good at concealing her emotions. I guess that's where I got that one from, I thought to myself as I opened the door to Hermione's hidden room. She was looking out the window at the night sky.

I stepped behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm scared." She barely whispered. I put my hands on her hips and spun her to face me. I took her hand and held it to my chest.

"I'm alive. You're alive. I will keep us alive. You don't have to be scared Hermione. I'm not going to let anyone harm you, understand? I'm … I'm so sorry Hermione."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to tell her, I had to make sure she understood. I was disgusted with myself.

I backed to the couch and put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry. I am disgusted with myself. I … I hurt you Hermione, how can you ever forgi-" water edged out the corners of my eyes.

"Draco stop it! Stop it, oh merlin don't you dare blame any of this on yourself you understand me?" She moved her hand up and down along my back as she took my head to rest upon her shoulder. Her bruised shoulder. A sob escaped my throat. A long held, guilt filled sob. "Oh no, please no don't do this. Look I don't blame you at all so you shouldn't either. Draco. I- I care about you a lot. I like you."

Hermione

"I like you." And I did. It was the truth. I liked him more than just our connection. I liked him more everyday. I liked every piece of him, every bit of him. I wiped away the tears from his eyes and smiled at his beautiful silver eyes. This was it. I knew what I wanted, what I needed. I knew that war was coming. I knew that right now, Draco was all that mattered. I leaned towards him and softly kissed him.

His lips were plump and tasted like fireworks and flowers. He was mine. All mine, for now and forever.

"Hermione, do you know what this means?" He spoke, shocked and worried.

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder this time.

"Yes sir, I sure do. It means we're in this together and Im gonna make you happy!" I smiled up at him and right now, I knew that everything would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Draco smiled and got up. He tucked me into bed and hugged me tightly. "I've got to run Granger. Business calls. I'll be in front of your eyes the next time they open." And with that I dozed off, leaving Draco to his business.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting. This is my first fanfic and I've had really encouraging feedback and I truly appreciate it! If anyone's gotten any idea, please msg me. Enjoy. **

Draco

I apparated back to Harry's room. He was sitting on his desk this time, going through a pile of papers. He was surprised but seemed less alert this time. It was late.

"Malfoy. This is intrusion of privacy…" He glared. His glasses were still broken. Hermione wasn't here to fix them like she usually did. I walked around his room, taking in all the red. So much fucking red. I growled, reminding myself why I was doing this. "Whatever Potter. She's asleep, She's well."

He pushed aside his papers and sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He moved over to his bed where he sat down, holding a picture of Hermione and him throwing snow balls at each other. It wasn't one of those muggle ones as I would've expected. "Tell me. About this whole… what's happened between the two of you. I want to know everything." Well I knew that this was coming. I was kind of surprised as well as disappointed that there was no violence though. I expected Potter to throw more of a fit at his bestfriend being his enemy's mate. I took a seat on the bed opposite him and studied his face. We'd all grown older, much older since we first started school here. Harry although, seemed to have aged the most. I searched my mind trying to figure out where to start as he glared at me impatiently.

"Well, it all started when she found me fainted near the toilets." And slowly I explained everything to him from how I'd first discovered she was my mate to how she reacted, to how I reacted, to how we'd both grown to understanding one another better and to the recent strengthening to the connection we'd made. ( at which he cringed a little) After taking it all in, he sat there in silence for a long time. I looked away, out the window at the misty night. Time was running short. After what seemed like the longest and most awkward silence of my life he finally asked, "So… do you feel any different than you did before you met her?" What kind of question was that? "I feel a whole lot different Potter!" I smirked. Truth was, I did. In many ways. I was less angry, I felt like my world as a whole had more perspective to it, I felt quite intelligent around her presence too but most of all, I felt at ease for the first time in my life. "I'm not sorry for anything that I've done in the past although… for Hermione's sake, I need to well, how do I put this lightly? I have to switch sides I suppose. There's no way she'll be able to live no matter what happens if Voldemort isn't taken care of. I can't lose her … I-"

"Me neither. Or Ron for that matter. We've loved her since the beginning and will continue to. I'd do anything for her Malfoy." He spoke carefully and surprisingly convincingly.

"As would I. That Weasel though, don't even bring him infront of me or bad things WILL happen to him. I can't stand him and I won't stand him and if you want to keep him safe, then you will keep him away and out of my face. I'm willing to work with you and that on it's own is hard enough."

"I know."

He nodded. I nodded. I wondered what he was thinking. I couldn't believe how well this had gone. How civil. Likely the first time I'd been civil with Potter. I stood up and walked towards the window, glancing at the horizon one last time before I'd leave. "Malfoy." He called out hurridly. I tossed him a questioning look to which he replied with, "I think I've gotten a plan. I'll write to you soon. Tell her I-"

"I know." And I was gone. He wanted me to tell her he loved her. I knew they were like family but I wouldn't hear it from another man. I hadn't even bloody told her I loved her yet! Did I though?

"Draco, my magnificent heir." Father put a hand on my shoulder, startling me, it was a good thing I'd learnt to conceal my emotions easily.

"Father." I acknowledged him standing in the door way to my room. "Aren't you supposed to be out with the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah we came back early." He dismissed the question.

I pushed past him and took off my dark cloak. He let himself in, keeping the door open a crack. He didn't usually stick around my room, I wondered what he might've wanted. His long silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his eyes were wide with excitement. He roughly patted me on my back as he spoke loud and boomingly, "My son, I don't know how you did it. See, perhaps she wasn't your mate after all ha! I am proud of you though. I'm so proud of all you've done, gosh Draco, just imagine the pure world we shall soon be living in! Oh the glory!" Mother had told father about my little secret so unfortunately he knew. He hated her. He wouldn't tell a soul though, due to the dishonor it would bestow upon the great, pureblooded Malfoys. It pains me to think I was once just like him. I simply nodded, wanting him to leave me alone. It was late and I was tired. "Well, what I really came here for was to tell you that The Dark lord wishes to attack soon so I want you to be practicing with all the spare time you've got. The empty room downstairs should be where I see you everytime I walk by, understood son? I want you to be prepared." He spoke, with a stern look in his eye. Finally he got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Draco have you seen your mother? I've been searching for her for a while now, I'm not sure where she…"

"She said she had some stuff to pick up for aunt Bella. Should probably be back soon." He nodded and left, looking pleased enough with my answer. I got up and paced back and forth infront of the unlit fireplace. Where was she? If father started suspecting her, things could go decently wrong. I quietly snuck out of my room and with the wave of my wand, locked it making sure nobody could enter. I snuck around and up to the attic where Hermione's room was.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Did you know that father's been looking for you?!" She sat beside Hermione with a small towel in her hand as she gently squeezed it. Hermione was still sound asleep, with her bushy hair circling her face and the blanket rising and falling steadily. I couldn't imagine why mother was here.

"Darling," she began, as calmly as always. "Dolby informed me she had a bit of a fever coming on and so before it got worse, I thought it fit to bring it down. Hence the towel in my hand. She's fine now. God, I must've lost track of time!" She glanced at her watch and swiftly got up and straightened her black dress. She twirled her wand and another blanket was layed down onto Hermione. "Draco, it's 5 am, please tell me you've gotten some sleep?" I nodded without making eyecontact and filled her in on what I'd told father. Soon she was gone. I was rather thankful for having mother with me through this. I smiled at Hermione and went back to my room for a couple hours of sleep before a noisy owl awoke me.

Draco,

Tomorrow's the first attack against him. Meet in my room after lunch, sharp.

HP

Great. I had no idea how I would be of assistance without blowing my cover but surely Potter must have something in mind. I glanced over at the clock. It was 10 right now. I was to meet Potter at 12. I sighed as I stepped out of my white sheets to the deck that overlooked the Manor's back lake. It was a lovely sight. The lake carried on around the entire back side of the house. Maybe I could show Hermione one day. I pulled on new sweat pants and a t shirt as I wondered what I'd tell father. I walked out of my room and went straight to Hermione. She was awake and from the full tray of food beside her, she probably just woke up. I walked to her side and took a green apple for myself. "Good morning."

Hermione shuffled in her large bed, smiling up at me.

"Morning."

"I am to meet potter today. Apparently we're making the first attack." Hermione almost choked on her apple. I patted the small of her back, rubbing it gently.

"You mean to say," she began, swallowing down the food, "That you and Harry have… made your amendments? He's letting you help him? YOU are helping him? Wait, when did this even happen, I've only been here a night!"

She was always talking so much, so fast, I was surprised she didn't actually choke. I explained how I had gone to see him last night and how things had turned out and about the letter as well. She sat patiently listening, with keen eyes locked on mine. It was easy to communicate with her. "So?" She raised her eyebrows. " You shared your mind with someone. Of all people, Harry, how ironic is that?" She was right. Potter was the first person I'd talked to about Hermione and the last person I would've expected to. He was the first person I'd actually told how I was feeling about everything with her. "I understand why you like to talk so much now. Whatever, wouldn't get used to it. I can handle things on my own." I said as I looked away. Although it was nice lightening my mind, sharing my thoughts. It was almost easing. "WHATEVER. Wow I can't believe Harry's okay with this! God, I was worried for no reason!"

"Yeah you really need to stop with that. It makes me uneasy." Her worrying ultimately caused me worrying which was not appreciated.

"I don't think you should go though. I mean, we don't know what you're even doing! If Voldemort suspects you the least bit- if you're FATHER suspects you!"

Again with the worrying, I sighed. I took her hand and smoothed back her hair with the other. Her wounds and bruises had healed perfectly, though the worry in her eyes never seemed to leave. Not since the day I'd found her. Truly found her. Well I suppose she found me. "Dolby!" I shouted as the small creature appeared before us.

"You'd better take good care of Ms Granger while I'm out! Bring her whatever she needs, whenever she needs and make certain she eats properly!"

"Yes Master."

"Draco… you're not going alone. I'm fine now, I can help, one way or another, I'm coming with you!" She argued. She had her mind set to going and clearly didn't wish to compromise. I sighed, standing up to turn my back on her.

"Hermione you can't. I won't risk it. It's too dangerous and besides, you're safe here.

"I don't care if I'm safe, I'll be okay!" She yelled, pushing aside the blankets to stand up infront of me. "This is MY war too. Harry is my friend. I have to go, I have to help." She turned, starting to fold the sheets. God, why didn't she understand? She needed to stay safe. She HAD to!

"Hermione," I gritted through clenched teeth grabbing her foreharm lightly to turn her back to me. "I… I can't lose you okay? Death isn't all we have to fear. You could get kidnapped by a deatheater, you could be separated from me, you could be hurt! Please Hermione…" She placed her petit hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.

"And those things could just as easily happen to you." I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, trying to control the anger as my father had taught me to when I was a young boy. I opened my eyes and stepped back from her. She was stubborn as always but no matter how much she thought she had to do this, I wouldn't let her. Exposing her to anything outside these doors could be deadly. There were deatheaters everywhere, in every corner, every alley. They had eyes everywhere. He had eyes everywhere. I pulled out my wand and with a simple wave of it, concealed the fireplace, that being her only way of leaving the room. I really didn't want to do this, I didn't want to make her feel confined but even if she hated me after this, it would be worth it because she'd be safe at least.

"I'm the only one who can lift that spell. I've already told you several times, you can't go." Before she had a chance to rage at me, I had already apparated back to my room. I quickly showered then pulled on some black pants, a green shirt and my black cloak with the Malfoy crest on the right side. By father's request for me to be practicing my fighting every minute, I could only assume he had excused me from Hogwarts, however, that was the excuse I needed right now, to leave. I tucked my wand into my pocket and walked downstairs to where father and mother sat in the grand room, drinking tea as though they had not a worry in the world. Father's silver hair was pulled back into a slick pony tail.

"Father." I nodded, taking my seat next to him. No death eaters were around at the moment, probably out torchering muggle borns. I shook the thought from my mind.

"Right, so term has not yet ended… me being away from classes COULD raise suspicion towards … everyone. Is it really best?" I asked, trying to hide any trace of emotion at all. He studied my face for a good 10 seconds before finally speaking.

"That is the smartest thing you've said for a while. I suppose you're right. You could always come back here at night when classes are over, no?"

I nodded, as did mother in agreement, looking bored as ever. That had gone rather well. Just as I was about to leave, Bellatrix entered the room, shrieking as always.

"Draco, how good to see you here boy!" Mother eyed me down. No matter what, she was still my aunt and I was to respect her. "Bellatrix." I greeted her, focusing sternly on my apple. She took a seat next to mother, placing her wand on the coffee table and taking a cup of tea for herself. "The dark lord has decided to withdraw for the moment. Some inquiries he needs to make, as he told me. If you were to ask me, I'm rather disappointed."

"Ah Bella, we've waited this long, what's a little more? Not as though Potter is running anywhere." Father replied, setting down his tea to look at the daily prophet. I wondered why he had decided to hold off. What could he possibly be inquiring about now? I thought everything was set.

"Something wrong Draco?" Father observed, looking at me, above his paper, with his undivided attention. I stood up and put down my apple core.

"I'm rather disappointed myself father. I was hoping to take down Potter finally and now we have to wait more!" I shouted, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"The time will come Draco. Be patient boy." I walked away.

Once I reached my room, I sat down, feeling a little light headed. It was odd, I could not only feel Hermione's anger within me, but I could almost hear her ranting inside my head too. I shook my head trying to clear my head for what was about to come. I closed my eyes and apparated to Potter's room.

"Explliarmas!" yelled a familiar voice. My wand was flung out of my grip and my hands cuffed. Before I had a hint of what was going on, I was placed in a chair, blindfolded. "Did you really think we'd just believe everything you said and let you in on our side so you could simply report back to Voldemonrt, Malfoy? MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE IS IN DANGER. We will NOT let you do that. I wont let you do that."

Potter.


End file.
